predator or prey
by werewolf gohan
Summary: Dragonball Z/Predator crossover. With death stalking the land of planet earth, the z fighters only have a week to prepair. But will alien tecnology, dark powers and pure luck be able to save them?
1. Prologue

Predator or prey 

AN: Okay this is my first story so just don't expect the lord of the rings.

Disclamer: I do not own Dragonball z or Predator.

**Prologue**

On the outskirts of the third planet from the sun, a ship was just skimming the atmosphere of the planet. The ship was around the size of a large cruse ship, on the side of the ship there are two wings like thruster engines, the shape of the ship is simaller to that of a boat but except of the front being a pointed edge it was a curve. The ship was going so fast that if the planet did have a detection system powerful enough to detect the ship it wouldn't. The ship was above a large land mass on the planet, as it was directly above the middle of the land mass it ejected a object which had the shape a missile strait for the planet. The object went straight throw the atmosphere being protected from the heat by advanced heat shields and crashed into the ground without making a sound.

The object landed in a lush mountain area that was scarcely populated by people, it was mainly populated by animals. Not far away from where the object landed was a small house in a clearing of one of the many forests surrounding the mountains. The house was a small circular white house with a whit wooden cabin attached to the side. Outside the house a women was putting clothes out to dry. The women is about 5.5 feet tail, with black hair that is done up in a bun, she also has black eyes and a kind smile. She is dressed in a yellow and purple dress which coverers her hole body. As while she putting the clothes on the line the door to the white house opens and a small boy runs out. The boy is about 2.5 feet tail, with coal black hair and eyes. He's wearing a green vest with a black under shirt, black trousers and atop the boys head was a orange hat with a small orange ball with four stars atop it and had a brown furry tail that waggled behind him.

As the boy ran up to the women he asked "mum is it okay if I out to play"

"sure Gohan don't go to far" the lady replied.

"I won't mum" and with that the boy named Gohan ran into the forest. Gohan new where he was going there was beautiful waterfall in the middle of the forest were lots of animals gathered many of which he had made friends with. As Gohan came to a clearing that lay just ahead of the waterfall, he saw smoke rising from the corner of his eye and as he turned his head a crater came into view. The crater was quite small but the smoke was rising from the crater. As Gohan walked closer to the crater what he saw almost made his heart stop. At the bottom of the crater there was a what looked like a missile but that wasn't what scared him next to the missile like object was creature more hideous then anything Gohan had anything he had ever seen.

It was about 7 feet tail with greeny brown skin, its body was some what like a humans, its head was covered by a metal helmet, its left shoulder had what looked like a cannon attached to it. The body of the creature was dressed in a netting and armour platting. As Gohan began to back away the creature suddenly looked up and straight at Gohan.

As the creature scanned Gohan with its visor the visor showed that he was unarmed but the scanner was also picking up a lot of power and strength from this pup. The creature came to a conclusion this pup should be trained. The creature moved quickly and jumped in front of Gohan and struck him on the knocking him on concuss and sending his hat flying. The creature walked over to Gohans body and picked his unconscious form up by the back of his vest then headed back to its ship. Once inside it put Gohan on the floor and set the coordinates. It sat down in the chair looking at the Gohan. The creature wondered if Gohan would survive the next year.

AN: Okay you got the start of the story now Gohan will return to earth I want to 4 things

1 what do you think?

2 which saga and when in that saga should Gohan return?

3 how will he return

4 why will he return to earth


	2. The Hunter is Back

Predator or prey

AN: Okay so heres the next chapter. So let me start off by saying thank you to the people who reviewed it was very much appreciated and helpful. This is the chapter were Gohan returns ow and some of the chapter will be in Gohan's point of view. I will not put a disclaimer because I did that in the last chapter.

Chapter: 1 The hunters back

Gohan's pov:

My name is Gohan; I have no last name or at least not one I can remember. I have been a prisoner for as long as I can remember. Not a prisoner imprisoned by walls but by fear. I fear my trainers; they are creatures with incredible strength, knowledge, weapons and technology. My earliest memory is undergoing endurance training; I remember one of my trainers hitting me continuously. After 10 minutes of the training I was spitting out blood. I have no memories of my homeland and I have no memory of how I came to be with my trainers but it is easy to tell I was not born with them we aren't the same species. I have been told im a dead species called the Sayains. I am only 8 galactic years old (that is 8 earth years) but I have seen hell and live in it, I stare death in the face everyday and I can't stand it any more I will escape.

I will escape tonight. The night before a hunt begins. My plan is simple but I am despite I can't stand this hell much longer. I will steal the ship that will be going on the hunt it will be prepared for flight. I'll pilot it to the furthest planet it can reach then I'll set it to self detonate. When it blows I'll be in a drop craft, when I land on the planet I'll blow the craft, the trainers will believe me dead and I will at last be free. My plan is simple but my trainers use advanced technology and sometimes the best way round that is a simple plan.

Midnight its now or never. As I get out of my cot I see my armour and weapons my trainers had arranged for a special armour design for me. The helmet is designed for my face, the chest and limb plates are made of a heavier type of metal so that as I wear it I get stronger. At the back of my armour there are some more plates which are designed to protect my tail that was the only clue to my species pf origin. As I take off the pathetic shreds of clothing and look down at my body which is mostly covered in scars. My body was in a state from the years of training and going on hunts. I place the metal on my body its cold, heavy but quiet comfortable none the less. Most of my weapons are all ready attached to my armour in fact all but one, the weapon that made me stand out the most apart from my facial features. It was like most of the weapons bladed but it was a sword, not a spear like most of my trainers used. The sword was a perfect design, the handle was made from a very light metal which made it very fast but the blade was made of a heavier metal that made it stronger when attacking, it was curved and jagged which made it not only streamline but was more efficient at leaving lethal gashes that would not close. As I place the sword in the sheath behind my nick with my right hand and pick up my helmet with the left. As I place the helmet on my head my vision changes to infer red. I now that if I went past one of my trainers they would see my body heat and I now I will come across some, the hallways are never empty especially before a hunt. My plan to get round that is simple and already in progress. I covered my body mud earlier today, mud cools my body and then turns its temperature to the same as the area around me, it will make me almost invisible, and all they will see is my outline when they look at me. The mud is dry and my scars are visible but that shouldn't make any difference but as I look at my body threw the visor of the helmet. I see nothing but my outline. I look at the door which leads to the hallway that connects to the hanger. My room is near to the hanger I'll be there in a few minutes if I run. I better leave now while I still have the courage it's now or never.

I did not think it would be like this. The hallways are empty, I have been running for 6 minutes but there is nothing here. This might be easier than I thought. As I go round the last door I see why the corridors are so empty. The door separating me from the hanger is a class 10 security door it is more than 5 inches thick. There is only one way I can get throw that. As I run at the door, I bring my hands above my head and shout "**MASSACO HHHAAAAA!"** as soon as the words leave my mouth I feel some of my energy gather in my hands. A black blast of my energy shoots from my hands into the door. The door is almost completely obliterated, as I run into the door it falls to the ground. The hanger is deserted of life but I have no time to worry about that now ever my attack on the door or the sound of the door hitting the ground. Every living thing on this ship will now where I am and be making there way to the hanger as I breathe. I hear them coming in the hanger as I seal the ship the door, I see them gathering outside the ship as I start the engines. There is no time to set coordinates so I just set the engines and blast out of the hanger.

For as long as I can remember I have been prisoner and now I am free but there is only one thing I can think to say before sleep took over my body. "See ya later mother fuckers"

In a lush green valley on a beautiful sunny day a small boy was playing. But as he sat down to rest the sky turned as black as the boys hair and lightning flashed in the skies and thunder sounded behind the valleys mountains. The sky started to flash red and the boy felt something grab him round the nick. The boys body was somehow being lifted a good 8 feet off the ground. Then infront of the boys eyes a hand materialized around his neck then a arm, chest, legs and finally a head. As the boy looked at the creatures face, his eyes went wide and he screamed.

I wake up with a cold sweat screaming the word "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** I have been having that dream now for a year but the sky never started flashing. But as I look around the ship I see why, the ship was flashing a red light which means the ship is low on fuel. As I look at the ships navigational computer, I see one planet that is close enough for the ship to make on the amount of fuel it has. As the ship gets closer to the planet the colours of the planet are clearly visible. Most of the planet appears to be blue but there are land masses which range from olive green to snow white. As I start to set the detonation timer the scanners start blaring an alarm. The scanners are picking up a very powerful energy source entering the atmosphere of the planet. If I crash the ship into this new ship it will do to things

1) it will make it look like the ship was destroyed not self detonated and if I transform I should be able to survive the explosion.

2) if the energy source survived then it will finally put me out of this misery called life or give me a challenge in my combat skills. As I set the coordinates for the ship I remember I must try and stay in control of my curse.

Normal pov:

Planet earth

"When you find the sayains friends bring him to me alive if possible, dead just as good" Freezer said to his men. Him and his farther had just landed on earth.

"Guys what are we going to do if goku couldn't defeat him what chance have we got?" krillin asked while panicking.

"Shut up crone dome Kakorot wouldn't of killed him hhhhh" vegeta stopped in mid sentence, then his head along with all the other z fighters shot in the direction of freezers ship which had just blown up.

As the ship blow up it completely obliterated freezers men and throw freezer and his farther 20 meters away.

"Who did that were are they?" Freezer shouted as he got off the ground.

"So you must be Freezer I've heard about you you're the reason my species is dead." A voice spoke from out of know were.

"where are you" Freezer spoke with a hint of fear in his voice but before he got an answer something grabbed him round the throat and lifted him into the air. As Freezer tried to grab what was holding his throat he failed to notice the slicing sound before he started screaming in complete agony. Suddenly Freezers body fell to the ground he was unmistakably dead. As king cold looked at his sons body he said "I am not your enemy I I was only following his orders please re reveal yourself" as king cold finished saying this infront of him the killer appeared. The killer looked to be no older than 8 years old, his face was covered by some sort of helmet, his hair was golden and spiky his body was covered in some type of armour but what shocked the z warriors the most was what was rapped round his waist. A tail, a gold furry tail that had armour plates on it and his entire body was surrounded by a golden aura. The unidentified warrior walked towards king cold while doing this he brought his hand just behind his helmet and drawed a curved bladed sword the end of the blade was jagged and very sharp. As he kept on walking he brought the blade above his head. When in front of king cold he stated "you are a enemy and you must die". With that said he brought the blade down on king colds terrified face. The blade was stained king colds blood and so was the ground, as the warrior seethed his sword his hair and tail turned from golden to black and then the warrior collapsed to the ground.

AN: okay so what do think review and tell me I also want to now what you think should happen next? When I get 10 reviews I will begin the next chapter.


	3. The Pains that the Past Brings

AN: Okay so heres the next chapter, I would also like to say thank you to the number of people who reviewed, I do appreciate it. In this chapter Gohan is reunited with his past.

Chapter: 2 The pains that the past brings

"Some one please tell me I didn't see that" krillin asked as he saw the strangers body fall to the ground.

"I wish I could krillin but that thing just killed freezer and his farther, but who or what is he?" Yamcha asked.

"That isn't the question you should be asking. The question you should be asking is he your friend or enemy?" a voice suddenly said to there left. As the z warriors and Bulmas heads all shoot to there left, they saw a new warrior on the cliff. This warrior looked to be in his late teens, had purple hair with black eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black vest underneath with blue jeans he also had a sword sheathed and strapped to his back.

"Why should we listen to what you have to say kid? You appear out of no were and presume to tell us what we should do. I should kill you for that." Vegeta spat staring daggers at this warrior who presumed to tell him what he should do.

"We'll considering that that warrior other there just killed a warrior who none of you could even lay a good punch on, you should begin to worry if he is or isn't on your side?" the warrior said speaking to the z warriors.

"The guy just killed freezer and his farther so I assume he would be on are side." Krillin said.

"Assumptions get people killed" Vegeta stated "but he will listen to me"

"Ow and why is that Vegeta" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

"Because women that warrior is somehow a sayain and I am the sayain prince." Vegeta snapped at Bulma. "now kid why don't you tell us who you are and why you are here?" Vegeta asked turning his gaze back to the new warrior.

"I can't tell you my name but I am here to see Goku" the warrior answered with no hesitation.

"Well Kakorot isn't here right now, could we take a message?" Vegeta said with not a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know goku isn't hear right now, that's why I'm here to meet him" the warrior replied to Vegetas statement.

"You mean Gokus finally going to return?" Bulma asked with a look of joy and surprise on her face.

"Yes now get that warrior and follow me to wear his ship is going to land." The warrior said before he walked over to the edge of the cliff and took off.

"Namick, cromdom get the warrior and then catch up with us." Vegeta told piccolo and krillin before him and the other z fighters and Bulma in her jet copter took off after the warrior.

As piccolo and krillin landed next to the knocked out warriors body. Krillin grabbed his legs and piccolo grabbed his arms and they took off after the other z fighters. As piccolo and krillin landed next to the others and deposited the warrior, krillin suddenly collapsed on the ground and commented "that guy is heavy."

"Err guys do you think I could take that mask off of his face?" Bulma asked around the group.

"Why would you want to woman?" Vegeta asked from his position of leaning against a rock with his hands folded and eyes shut.

"Because I want to see if he has a kind face. If he has than it is likely he is not an enemy." Bulma answered sounding quiet annoyed with Vegetas constant questioning of what she does. Without waiting for anyone to answerer her question she bent down and began to pull the helmet trying to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. As she began to examine the outer casing of the helmet she noticed to wires that seemed to attach the helmet to the armour. Bulma brought her hand up and twisted the wire and pulled it out. As the wire popped out oxygen flow out, the same happened with the other wire. The wires must be away to deliver oxygen to the wearer of the helmet, Bulma then tries again to lift the helmet of the warriors head but this time with success. As the helmet is lifted off the warriors head it revealed a boys head. The boy looked to no older than 8, his hair that had stuck out of the helmet was not all the hair he had, the rest was even blacker and covered his forehead and the ends wear just infront of his eyes. On his left eye was a scar that was an inch deep and it looked to be caused by a claw or a knife. The boys face was unmistakably one of someone with a good heart but someone who had experienced a lot of pain in there life. While Bulma had been examining the boy's faecal features krillin had got up and walked over to Bulma to have a look at the boys face as well.

"Holly shit he's only a boy but that's impossible his power when he was fighting freezer was immense compared to Gokus power!" krillin exclaimed as soon as he saw that the warrior was only a child. His exclamation caught the attention of every person there and there eyes all looked shocked. Bulma brought her hand up and slapped krillin on the head and then said in a hushed voice "Krillin shut the fuck up krillin you might wake the poor boy up." And then got up and waked away. Krillin brought his hand up and rubbed the mark that Bulma had made and looked up at every one there, they had no look of surprise on there face but what happened next changed that.

The boys hand shot up and grabbed Krillins throat lifting him off the ground and cutting his air supply off, krillin grabbed hold of the boy's hand, trying to loosen the grip. All of the z fighters were to shocked to move as the boy opened his eyes and then stood up, lifting krillin even higher in the air. Piccolo came to his senses and charged at the boy but suddenly a black and fury object smacked into piccolo sending him flying backwards into the rocky cliff.

"Vegeta you said he would listen to you call him off." Tien shouted at Vegeta. No sooner had he finished that sentence than the boy drooped krillin and walked over to Vegeta and than asked "your name is Vegeta, the prince of sayains?"

"Yeah" Vegeta answered making eye contact with the child.

"What are you doing here" the child asked not blinking and keeping eye contact.

"I'm waiting for Kakorot now stop asking me questions" Vegeta said before closing his eyes.

The child than copped Vegeta but unlike Vegeta this new sayain was much now aware and nervous. The z fighters were shocked this new warrior who was just a child had attacked them so suddenly and without mercy but had stopped when Vegetas name was mentioned. But before any of the z warriors could put any more fort into the matter a space pod suddenly came screeching throw the sky and hit the ground creating a crater.

As the z fighters ran over to the crater with the 3 sayains walking behind them a figure was seen walking out the crater. The figure was infact a man. The man had black spiky hair and coal black eyes. He was warring upper body armour that only covered his stomach and right side leaving his left side unprotected and under that was a purple top. His legs only had purple trousers for protection and on his feet were black boots. As his eyes looked at every one of his friends he greeted by saying "hi guys how did you know I would be landing he" but before he could finish his sentence his eyes left Vegeta to settle on the new warrior. He would of recognised him any where. 4 years ago his son had gone to play but had never come back. All that was found was his hat lying on the ground. He may of changed in appearance but he would never forget his sons eyes.

"go-go-Gohan" Gohan's eyes looked straight at goku before asking

"How do you know me?" Goku started to run towards Gohan but as soon as Gohan thought goku had gotten to close goku found the end of a swords blade pointing to his neck. "Don't get any closer, know how do you now me I have never met you before?"

"Gohan I'm your father." Gohan felt pain shoot throw every nerve in his body. He had a father, a farther who had not been there for him, a farther who had not rescued him from the hell that was his life.

Goku was hurt deeply by the fact that his son could not remember him but he was ecstatic that his son was alive and back.

AN: okay so there's the chapter. I left it there because I want to keep people interested. Now I will start the next chapter when I get ten more reviews. In them I want to now the usual what you fort and what you think should happen in the next chapter.


	4. Truth hurts but so does running from it

AN: Okay so heres the next chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I do enjoy reading the ideas.

Chapter: 3  The truth hurts but So does running 

From it.

Goku tried to get closer to the son he fort he had lost but as he tried to step closer, Gohan gripped the swords handle more securely.

"Stay back, if you come any closer I'll cut your head right off your neck." Gohan treated while emphasizing his point by putting pressure on the sword handle so that the blades tip was just touching the skin on Gokus neck.

"Gohan I'm your farth" goku tried to say before Gohan cut him off in mid speech.

"You're not my farther. No farther would let his son to be taken away from him, no farther would leave his son in hell and no farther would let what happened to me happen to there son and let them become what I have become." Gohan said before bringing his sword up and preparing to strike Goku.

As Gohan was about to strike when the unnamed warrior shouted "GOKU CATCH" before he drew his sword and throw it to Goku. Goku just managed to bring the sword up high enough to block Gohan's attack.

"Do you think that just because you have a sword you will be a match for me?" Gohan asked before bringing his sword up and continually striking at Goku who was just managing to keep up with the attacks.

"Gohan please stop it" Goku asked as he just managed to block another strike but Gohan wouldn't listen he was outraged this person said he was his farther. But that was impossible because Gohan had no farther. This fight was beginning to boor Gohan because this warrior had no skill with the blade so there was no point in carrying on. Gohan suddenly jumped away from Goku landing a few feet away from were he once stood. A smile appeared on Gokus face he thought Gohan had stopped his attack and given up but Goku was mistaken. Gohan suddenly brought his sword above his head and jumped into the air than disappeared. The z warrior's eyes squinted as they tried to see where Gohan was but all they saw was a clear sky. Goku suddenly brought the sword above his face. Gohan suddenly appeared in midair infront of Goku with his sword raised above his head.

"DARK STRIK" Gohan shouted before he brought the sword down. The blade of Gohan's sword turned black and an aura as black as the blade appeared. When Gohan's blade hit Gokus the effect was instant, Gokus blade split in two and Goku went flying backwards. As Gohan landed he put his sword that had just changed back to normal in its sheath and then proceeded to walk over to Gokus body.

Gohan stood over Goku whose body was num and couldn't move. Gohan bent down on one knee and grabbed Gokus hair with his left hand pulling Gokus his head off the ground. The same slicing sound that was heard before freezer was killed was heard again. It came from two jagged, curved blades that came out of the armour on Gohan's right arm. These blades were nothing like the blade of Gohan's sword, these were smaller, thinner and of a different design. Gohan moved his arm so that the blades were positioned infront of Gokus neck. Gohan raised his blades and prepared to strike

"I told you this was coming" Gohan said but before he brought his blades down he made a crucial mistake he looked into Gokus eyes. What he saw was plan and simple fear, a fear Gohan himself felt on a daily bases a few years ago. Gohan remembered being told something "it is not sporting to kill an enemy who is scared of you or can't defend itself." Gohan had always been taught to kill if he could call it sport and this was not sporting. Gohan suddenly stood up dropped Gokus head back on the ground before turning his back on Goku and the Z warriors and walking over to wear his helmet lay on the ground. He picked up the helmet and than shoot off the ground and into the sky.

Once Gohan was out of sight the z warriors ran over to Goku was lying

"Goku are you okay?" Bulma asked looking concerned at the way Goku was lying.

"I can't move, my body is num" Goku answered

"Kakorot you are a weakling. You let that brat beat you and could of killed you." said Vegeta. "Why didn't you go super sayain and kill him?"

"Goku didn't you call that kid Gohan wasn't that the name of your little boy who went missing?" Yamcha asked goku

"Yes we fort he was dead" goku said looking sad.

"But instead he was in space and training to become a warrior. The kid is nothing like his farther." Vegeta said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"He didn't remember me, I'm his farther but he doesn't remember me instead he blames me for his disappearance." Goku says while a tear runs down his cheek. There had not been one day that went by that he had not fort of the day his son had disappeared.

Chichi was worried about Gohan because he had gone out to play but had not comeback. She had asked him to go and bring Gohan home because she was worried he might have gotten lost. He had took flight and headed to one of Gohan's favourite plaices to play but as he landed and called Gohan's name there was no answer. As Goku looked around there was no sign of Gohan until he came across a sight that made his heart almost stop. Gohan's red hat was lying on the floor but the hat was covered in blood.

The unnamed warrior pushed throw the z fighters till he was infront of Goku "Goku I must speak to you"

"Who are you" Goku asked while trying to get back on his feet.

"I will tell you when we are alone" he answered before walking some distance away from the group. When goku was able to walk he went over to warrior ignoring the word of his friends.

1 hour later

Goku was flying home to were he may meet his death by the hands of his wife. His future he new in 3 years creatures of mass destruction would try and destroy the earth but when he tells his wife that he let her son be found then lost again he wondered if he would live to see the future.

AN: okay so there's the chapter now if you want the next chapter you better review. You now what I want but I will say it again

1: what you think

2: what you think should happen.


	5. A New Home, Old Pains

AN: Okay so heres the next chapter. I had two ideas about this chapter. I thought about skipping straight to the androids or putting Goku breaking the news to chichi but seeing as most people said goku breaking the news I decided to do that. I have a very original idea for when Gohan is fighting cell. It is a new transformation if you think I should do that then tell me in the reviews.

Chapter: 4 A new home, old pains

The sun was setting and the ocean blue sky was slowly changing to rose pink with hints of blood red and peach. The sky was clear of clouds leaving only one object in the sky, Gohan was flying as fast as he could away from z warriors. Those eyes, the eyes of the man who said he was his farther; those eyes were the eyes of a man who felt such pain it hurt. Those eyes brought back memories Gohan had tried to forget, memories of fear he had felt and memories of fear he had seen in peoples eyes before they had died. Gohan shook his head trying to forget the past he had escaped, the past that kept coming back to haunt him and try and find a good place to start a new life.

The area was beautiful; the lush green valley with its many lakes and mountains was simply beautiful, when the sun was setting its reflection would shine on all the lakes and rivers. But Goku didn't have time to marvel at the beauty of his home, he had to tell his wife something that will make her furious and something that will sadden her greatly. When he tells chichi that in a few years he will have to go and fight she will probably kill him herself but when he tells her that he has seen there son, Goku didn't now what she would do. When Goku had told chichi of Gohan's disappearance she had broke down in tears and she had ordered Goku to go fined him. Goku had spent the next week searching for Gohan stopping only for sleep and water. But it all amounted to nothing, he didn't find Gohan at the end of the week Goku told and asked his friends to help him but still no Gohan. Goku then summoned the dragon because now he believed Gohan to be dead but the dragon wouldn't bring Gohan back to life. Chichi sunk into depression when she found out that her little baby couldn't be brought back. Now he had to tell her that her little boy was back, Goku was tempted not to tell because if he did then he would have to tell her that Gohan ran and wouldn't come home.

Goku shook his head trying to clear it of thoughts, he had to tell her other wise if she found out from any one else she would not only be mortally hurt but she would probably kill him. As this thought left his mind he saw his home, the little house had not changed, smoke came out of the dome shaped kitchen as goku landed on the lawn. As Gokus feet touched the ground the door of the house swung open and chichi ran outside.

"GOKU" chichi shouted before jumping on her husband and kissing him deeply. As goku pulled away he said "good to see you to chichi but I have to tell you something."

"so after over a year all you have to say is I need to tell you something not I love you chichi or I messed you chichi" chichi said angrily look at her husband.

"Chi this is very important firstly in three years I'm going to have to go and fight again an"

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO RISK YOU'RE LIFE SO SOON AFTER THE LAST OVER MY DEAD BODY" Chichi interrupted Goku and then started going on about being reckless and uncaring.

"I've seen Gohan" this single statement stopped chichis rant and the anger disappeared to be replaced by pure joy.

"Gohan were is he? Is he all right? Tell me goku I want to see my baby." Chichi grabbed hold of Gokus gi and pulled his face down to heres but when she looked into his eyes, what she saw there made the smile slowly fade away.

"He attacked me then he ran chi, I was paralyzed with fear chi I couldn't stop him." Goku finished trying to look away from the hurt in chichis eyes. Chichi didn't say a world, she fell to her knees and brought her hands up to face and started to cry.

Gohan had never seen the see before but now he finds himself sitting on a cliff looking at one off the most beautiful sites he had ever seen. The son was setting on the ocean, the sky was now light purple and the sea was glittering from the last raise of the sun making it look like there were crystals just beneath the surface. Gohan drew his eyes away from the beautiful sight to look at the land he would now call home. There was a small area next to the cliff that was just open land, just beyond the open land was a large wood that was manly populated by fruit trees and inhabited by many different animal species. Cliffs surrounded the wood and open space, a waterfall was created by the cliff and where the water fell a river that ran between the wood and the open space was created.

AN: Okay there's the chapter sorry it wasn't as long as normal or as interesting but next chapter things heat up because that one is Gohan vs. androids. But that chapter will only come if I get plenty of reviews.

This time I want to now three things

If I should put in the new transformation?

What you think.

What should happen?


	6. A Hunter Not A Warrior

Chapter: 5 a hunter not a warrior

Three years had passed since Gohan had arrived on earth and had beaten his farther in combat. The z warriors were fighting the androids, goku had suddenly been taken ill by a heart problem but there was no Gohan. The z warriors watched as Vegeta with his new ability to go super sayain tried to beat the android 18. Vegetas clothes were ripped, torn and shredded. His sayain battle armour was cracked and battered, his arms and legs were scratched and blood was flowing freely. The worst was his face; blood was flowing freely from his noise mouth and eyes. His noise looked like it had been in crushed and one of his eyes was growing steadily darker. Vegeta looked like he was near death but the android 18 doesn't look like she has been doing any fighting. Her blond hair was as neat and tidy as it had been when she had started the fight, the pale skin of her face was undamaged and flawless, the only sign that she had been fighting was that her clothes were scratched and torn.

"So are you ready to give up yet Vegeta?" 18 asked while bringing her hand up to her line of sight and examining her nails. The tone of her voice suggested that she was board.

"Why would I give up when I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe?" Vegeta said cockily and then waited for 18 to make the next move.

"As you wish." 18 stated before she disappeared from sight and then reappeared in front of Vegeta, fist pulled back. Before Vegeta could dodge the punch, it collided with his ribs which knocked the wind out of him and momentarily stunned him. While Vegeta was stunned 18 disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta, brought her hands together above Vegeta and brought it crashing down onto Vegetas back and knocking him out cold.

The z warriors watched in horror as 18 brought her foot up and was about to bring it down on Vegetas nick but there eyes were not the only eyes watching the battle. Up on the highest peak of the valley stood alone figure, arms folded and going totally undetected. Gohan had been watching and examining the 3 new warriors with the use of the computer in his helmet.

"So the 2 younger of these warriors are genetically advanced humans, they have the same weakness and strengths as humans but they are a lot stronger, faster and more powerful than humans. But that big one" Gohan says looking away from android 17 and 18 to look at 16 "he is purely machine, his strengths are unknown and so are his weakness." Gohan said examining the information his helmet had had supplied for him. Gohan then watched as the rest of the z warriors all jumped in to the battle and all got beat by the androids 17 and 18.

Krillin watched in horror as the two androids flew up to the cliff that he was hiding on. They landed next to android 16 and talk amongst them selves when suddenly android 17s head shout round suddenly to look at krillin.

"you better give your friends a sen-" but his sentence was cut short as three red dotes appeared on his chest that formed the shape of a triangle right over where his heart should be. As the android looked down at them with a quizzical look on face, out of no where a blue blast suddenly shot towards the android.

As 17 jumped out of the way the blast connected with the mountain with an explosion that caused the ground to crack and the hill to split in two. As 17 got up his eyes shot from hill to hill looking for whoever had shot that blast but he saw nothing. "show yourself you fucking coward, you want to fight me than stop hiding." 17 shouted.

"My pleasure" a voice said from behind 17. 17 spun his head round to see who had spoken only to have it connect with a fist. The force of the punch sent 17 fly backwards and to crash into the next hill.

"What's the matter to quick for you" the warrior shouted to android 17. The warrior was wearing a helmet on his face that aloud you to see the basic out line of his face, his body was covered in armour, on his left shoulder was some sort of weapon, on his back was a sword and sheath. Around his waist was what looked like a weapons belt and above that was a black fury object the fur was as black as the hair that came out of the warrior's helmet.

Krillins eyes shot open in horror that warrior, that warrior was the same warrior who killed freezer and his farther, the warrior who had strangled him and knocked down piccolo with his tail, the warrior who had easily beaten goku and the warrior who goku had believed his son, Gohan. Know sooner had krillin finished than Gohan suddenly walked over to the edge of the cliff and jumped down to the bottom of the valley, were 17 joined him a second later.

"So what do you think android, you want a shoot at the title?" Gohan asked before moving his hands up to his helmet.

"Don't mind if I do" android 17 said before getting into a fighting stance but Gohan wasn't ready yet. His hands were taking the air passages out of the helmet, when that was done Gohan pulled the helmet off to revel a very different looking face that he once had, his hair was longer than it once was now going down to his lower back, it was once dirty and knotty now it was clean shinny but still quite messy and spiky. His face was once pale and death like but now it had colour and made him look a bit more alive but his eyes were still pale and should the scars of his past as clearly as the scar over his left eye. Gohan then took hold of the weapon on his shoulder and detached it and throw it on the ground.

While Gohan was doing this krillin had jumped down to where the z warriors were lying unconscious. As he approached krillin untied the senzue bean bag and then proceeded to give one to each of the z warriors.

"I am going to kill that android" Vegeta stated rubbing his back and nursing his broken pride.

"Don't be in to much of a hurry to get yourself killed next time Vegeta" piccolo said in return while getting to his feet.

"You two shut the fuck up." Krillin told piccolo and Vegeta while he helped tien and trunks to there feet.

17 was watching Gohan. He had been programmed with all the information on the z warriors but this warrior was unknown to him.

"What are you waiting for warrior?" 17 asked Gohan who no move to attack.

"Not a warrior android a hunter. And I am not waiting for anything." Gohan replied then shut his eyes. His eyes suddenly shot open and his eyes that were black were now turquoise and his hair and tail changed from black to gold and a gold flame surrounded him. The ground suddenly began to shake and his hair began to get spikier and the flame began to get bigger.

The z warriors watched with wide eyes, when they had sensed Gohan's power and seen his face they new at once who he was but his power was a lot higher than Gokus and Vegetas.

When Gohan's transformation had finished android 17 charged at him raising his fist and sending it straight at Gohan's face only to have Gohan grab his arm. Gohan grabbed 17s elbow and pushed causing the elbow to be pushed out of place. 17s screams were cut off by Gohan's head hitting his, Gohan pulled his head back and punched 17 repeatedly in the stomach. After the 5 punch 17 spat blood onto Gohan's face, Gohan pulled his fist back and sent it into 17 chin. 17 bent over in pain and Gohan brought his elbow down on 17s head causing 17 to be knocked out. Gohan stepped back and whipped the blood off his face while 17s body collapsed. Gohan turned to look at the stunned 18 "seeing as you let them live" Gohan shouted pointing to the z warriors "I will let you live now go you will not be followed"

While 18 and 16 picked up 17s body Gohan walked over and began to put his helmet and weapons back on. Vegeta watched as someone who no more than 10 minutes ago had beaten and knocked him out flew away, he then turned his attention and anger on Gohan. He strode over to Gohan brought his fist up only to have it blocked by Gohan as it went for his head.

"Why did you let them live you could of easily destroyed them why didn't you?" Vegeta asked furiously.

"Because Vegeta I was raised and taught to be a hunter and I only the best and they were not the best." Gohan said being thank full that no one could see the sad look in his eye when referring to his past.

"Secondly like I said she let you and your friends live so I paid them back and thirdly I don't kill females." With that said Gohan pushed Vegeta away before taking flight.

AN: that chapter I hope makes up for the last chapter.

Review and tell me what you think and what you think should happen next, I like reader input.


	7. A Hunters Past

AN: Right heres the chapter. I got a lot of complaints about the spelling in the last chapter now I have two reasons for that

I was up most of the night on that chapter so you try writing a chapter when your half asleep and get all the spelling right. It's not easy.

I did spell check the chapter but the spell chapter is terrible on this computer.

Chapter: 6 A hunters past

Gohan was flying as fast as he could away from the z warriors. He had no wish to stay with the z warriors; they were weak, weaklings who would get in his way and slow him down and the hunt. Gohans life had always revolved around the hunt. his youngest memories of child were blurry some Gohan believed to dreams, dreams of a happy family and home but others he new to be real. Memories of training to hunt and kill. They were the two things he would live his life by till the day they were no longer needed in life or till the day he died.

Gohan shock his head, clearing his mind of all thought. Gohan had learned that a mind clouded by thought would only get him hurt. As he looked down all he saw was a clear grass land, much like the land that he now called home. The ground had flowers sprouting all over; it made the ground have a variety of colours ranging from blood red to sun bright yellow.

_This land is beautiful why do the people of this planet keep creating things to destroy it? _Gohan thought as he began to drop his speed and head towards the ground.

As his feet touched the ground, Gohan began to feel dizzy and his eyes got heaver and heaver. Gohan reached up and pulled out the oxygen tubes from his helmet, he then grabbed his helmet and pulled it off his face. His turquoise eyes scanned his surroundings taking in all the different colours and objects. One year after his arrival on earth Gohan had modified his helmet so it could pick up colours and analyse selected objects of there strengths and weakness. This made his helmet a much more effective tool in the art of hunting. The helmet allowed him to see his surroundings but to Gohan, the helmet never managed to capture the beauty as when he looked at it with his own two eyes.

Gohan dropped his helmet on the grass, and then laid his body on the ground next to it. Gohan had spent three years on this planet and very few of the nights in those years had he been able to sleep. Nightmares always came once he fell asleep. But no matter how hard he tried he could not stay awake for the rest of his life. As gohans eyes started to blur a peace of his long golden hair fell in front of his eyes bringing memories with it.

In a doomed, metal room a young boy sat crying. The boy was wearing a torn white vest with torn green trousers. Out the back of the trousers was a black tail that was rapped round his waist. A door to the right of the boy suddenly opened, the boy removed his hands from over his eyes to reveal the face of a boy who could only be a few years old. He had black hair and eyes his face was unscared. The door closed but nothing had entered the room. The boy began to crawl backwards towards the wall opposite the door.

"Please no more" the boy said through tears. The boy got no reply but instead the boy was suddenly lifted into the air. The boy's cries were suddenly silenced as he felt a fist hit his stomach. The punch knocked the air out of his lungs and in its place was pain. The boy was unable to cry out in pain because he was suddenly dropped to the floor.

"You weak little monkey, you can't even stand one punch with out crying, your just weak." A cold voice spoke.

The boy was just trying to stand when a foot hit his ribs sending him flying backwards and hitting the wall. The boys body was lying on the concreat floor, his eyes were drifting in and out of consciousness. The boy's eyes began to close as he fell out of conscious but shot open as a foot slammed down on top of his ribs. The boys cries of pain echoed off the walls as the foot continually slammed into the boys ribs, shattering them each time the foot hit. The boy's eyes that had been sparkling with unshed tears suddenly began to turn red and the black fur of his tail began to bristle. The boy's body began to shake uncontrollably and a red flame surrounded his body.

The boys hand shot upwards grabbing hold of the foot which had not left his ribs, his other hand moved to where his attacker's ankle would be. Pushing both hands towards each other, the effect of this move broke his foot and ankle. The boy's now red eyes searched around looking for his attackers other foot. His eyes fell upon a near by area that was a different colour from the rest of the room. The boy stood up ignoring the pain from his injuries but his legs were shaking. The boy ran forward catching his attacker off guard and sending them both colliding into the wall. The boy sent his fist straight for where the invisible attackers chin should be but it made contact with something that was a lot harder than skin. The boy began to walk back as the invisible attacker began to become visible. The boy watched in awe as the attacker appeared in front of him but before he could react the attacker punched him in the ribs causing the boy to pass out because of the pain.

Gohan awoke with a start; his head was covered in a cold sweet, his golden hair stock to his skin. Gohan's turquoise eyes were wide as he scanned the grass land for anything that could be a threat; he remembered that day all to well. That was one of his earliest memories. But it was certainly not the worst. His training would take place no matter what injures he had, this taught him to bear great pain.

Gohans thoughts were cut short by a beeping sound coming from his helmet; Gohan had also added an energy tracker that would pick up high energy signatures in to his helmet. As Gohan placed the helmet on his head, maps and profiles appeared on his screen.

"So there's the target." Gohan stated before taking flight.

AN: so what do you think? I'm sorry if you see wrong spelling but my spell checker says its fine. Now let me just say something IF YOUR JUST GOING TO COMENT ON THE SPELLING DON'T REVEW. Now that I said that let me ask you 3 questions:

do you think I should put the new transformation in I mentioned before?

What do you think?

What do you think should happen?


	8. The Hunt Begins

AN: I'm very upset, judging by the lack of reviews I am beginning to think people do not like my story. (There was one review and thank you to that reviewer.) If I do not get what I call a minimum of 5 reviews there will not be any more chapters. Just warning you. Now in the reviews I have had many people saying there should be a predator. There will be a predator in this story but it will appear when Gohan meets Videl. Now im going to give you the basic plot of that part of the story. Gohan goes to school to learn about humans, while there he meets Videl and they take a fancy to each other, Bra who was born in stead of trunks has always had a crush on Gohan and is jealous because of this latest development. At the same time a predator lands on earth and begins to hunt in satin city. Now Gohan must face his past and greatest fear. This little plot will only come if I get a satisfactory amount of reviews.

Chapter 7 the hunt begins

Gohan was flying at brake neck speeds, the wind was wiping his skin and making it sting but Gohan felt none of it as his were focusing on the read outs his visor was showing him. The helmet showed that the target was not moving; it seemed to of stopped in an area of the planet that was inhabited by the occupants of this planet. Gohan had very rarely seen one of the occupants and next to never interacted with one.

Gohan was a few miles away from the target when his helmet picked up a strong energy signature heading towards the target, the energy signature was strong but nowhere near the targets level. The target began to move heading towards the new signature, it seemed the new signature know the area where the target was but not its location.

A city suddenly appeared on his visor and the two signatures became clearer and had a more precise location. Gohan landed on one of the buildings and began to move jumping from roof to roof. Gohans visor changed from being colour to infer red.

The streets were deserted, the streets were not giving off heat, all gohans helmet was picking up was the weapons that were covering the ground. Suddenly gohans helmet started blipping, as gohans eyes left the ground his visor suddenly went blank and then a shock wave hit his body, sending him into a wall. Then an enormous amount of heat washed over his body. The heat began to melt his armour and scorch his exposed skin.

As the heat subsided Gohan ignoring the pain of his scorched skin changed his visor to colour and looked around. The city had been reduced to rubble. As Gohan looked the helmet started to beep drawing gohans attention away from the destroyed city to the target. It was moving fast, away from the destroyed city to the forest behind it.

Gohan activated his clocking device before taking flight after the target. _Judging by its speed its not flying _Gohan thought as he sped up. As the forest ended and a open field could be seen, the visor changed back to infer red and Gohan could now see the target.

Cell (second form) was running from the z warriors. He saw no point in killing the z warriors, yet. He had to find android 17 to become perfect. Piccolo had been a stepping stone one blast and he was unconscious, that would alert the z warriors and they would come running, it may also alert the androids to his location. Cells thoughts were cut off as he heard a slicing sound. As cells head turned round to see what made the noise a net hit his body sending him to the ground.

The net connected to the ground before cell could throw it off and then started being collected into the spikes at each end of the net. Cells skin got cut up by the razor sharp string of the net and his blood began to stain the net and ground green with his blood. As cell tried to get out of the net, the weapon on his back began to cut through the net.

Gohan landed next to cell, and watched as the creature was getting sliced to pieces. Gohan failed to notice the net being cut by the weapon on cells back and instead turned the clocking device off. As Gohan walked closer to cell the net cut, making swing off cell and head towards Gohan. Gohan jumped back dodging the net and drawed his sword at the same time cell got up and drawed his.

"So we finally met Gohan" cell said as he brought the sword infront of him in a defensive position.

"How do you now me? I would remember someone as ugly as you." Gohan said with a smirk on his face.

"Your right Gohan, we haven't meet but I want to see your face when I kill you with your own attack." Cell said before charging at Gohan, cell jumped bringing his sword above his head and brought it down. Gohan blocked the attack by bringing the sword above his head, Gohan pulling the sword out of the block and slashed at where cells head was. Cell jumped back, removed a hand from the handle of the sword and punched at Gohan. Gohan ducked and jumped back from cell.

"your not bad but I'm afraid you wont live to get any better" Gohan said before jumping into the air bringing his sword above his head and shouting "DARK SLASH" the sword turned black and the black aura appeared. Cell could not dodge the sword, it sliced though his flesh scorching the flesh and cutting cell in half. As the blade left cells boy, the air smelt of burnt rotting flesh. The blade turned from black to green. Cells blood was dripping off the end of the blade.

As Gohan was about to clean his blade cells flesh began to join together. Gohan watched as cells body began to join back together.

AN: Okay there's the chapter now this may be old but here are the questions: what do you think and what do you think should happen.


	9. The Past And The Future

Chapter: 8 The past and the future 

The young sayain watched as the androids body reformed and took its original shape. Its body showed no sign of a scratch from the attack, its green skin was still dark with black spots. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air but the source of the smell was no longer there.

"So do you see now Gohan you can't beat me, I'm immortal" Cell said before bringing his blade in a diagonal angle in front of him. The blade was large and bulky in design similar to its masters body.

"How do you now me ?" the sayain asked bringing his sword up to the same position.

"Why Gohan, you are part of me" cell said with a smirk appearing on his face. "you're the reason I have this beautiful sword"

"what are you talking about?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his masked face.

"I suppose the honour of being the first one to hear my story should fall upon you. My name is cell Gohan and I am from the future, I am a creation of Dr Gero. I was created under his lab, in a tube where my growth was controlled by a super computer. During my time in the tube the good Doctor was killed by android 17 and 18. Gero had thought of such a outcome and put a message in the computer telling me my mission. Can you think what that mission might be?" cell asked

"I don't know" the young warrior said with a look of confusion on his face.

"My mission Gohan is to absorb android 17 and become perfect, you see Gohan my body is made up of the cells of the strongest warriors on the planet yours included. Once I was fully grown I started searching for android 17. The people of earth were the only resistance I came across because the androids had destroyed nearly all the heroes of the planet. The pitiful struggle they put up was wiped out and I enjoyed the taste of there life energy. As my search continued, I began to sense some one following me.

I soon found out that 17 had been destroyed along with android 18 by trunks. I had also found out that trunks had a time machine.

When I arrived to take position of the time machine trunks attacked me but was quickly taken care of. The time machine was not big enough for me so I had to shrink my form back to a embryo. I arrived in this dimension three years ago Gohan and now that I am fully grown I will hunt down and absorb 17 and become perfect." Cell ended his speech with a blood curdling laugh

"Not if I have any thing to do with it" Gohan said before running at cell, as he ran he straitened his elbow making the blade move from in front of him to just above the ground. Gohans left hand grabbed hold of the hilt of the handle. When cell was only a few feet away from him Gohan slashed at what was cellbut now only a shadow .

As the blade cut though the shadows form, it disappeared to be replaced by a fist that hit him in the helmet knocking the young warrior back and causing a crack to form between the top of the helmet and the right eye visor. As Gohan regained his stance and looked around, the scanners picked up nothing. The sayain spun round looking from left to right but still nothing.

Arms suddenly came up from under Gohans arms, and joined together.

"Now Gohan prepare to be part of me" cell said in Gohans ear . Cells tail positioned itself in front of Gohans chest, as it penetrated his armour and skin Gohan felt pain shout through his system then the pain suddenly disappeared. He could fell nothing only a strange emptiness. He could only think of one thing wrist_ blade _as the word ran through his mind he clenched his fist. The blade slid out of Gohans wrist protector, Gohan felt no pain as he swung his arm back. The blade cut trough the flesh under cells ribs, up his body until it cut through his shoulder, as cell cried in pain he pushed Gohan away.

Gohans body was lying on the ground, he couldn't move, there was no feeling in his body. As Gohan tried to get, cell with his newly regenerated side grabbed hold of Gohans collar and through him into a near by tree. The crack on Gohans helmet began to spread. Cells fist hit Gohans stomach , Gohan could not feel the pain but his body still reacted the same, blood began to rush up his throat, as Gohan spat out the blood cells foot hit his helmet. The crack continued to grow, blood now began to spill out the helmets cracks.

Gohans eyes began to close as he almost lost consciousness, he watched as cell began to cup his hands and a blue light appeared in them. He watched as the android released the blast. As the blast hit him Gohan could see his armour begin to vaporise and the helmet shattered around him but then his vision went and Gohan drifted into unconsciousness.

AN: okay so read and review. Don't forget to tell me what you think should happen.


	10. A Clue To The Past

AN: Okay leaving aside the fact I have had only one review for the last chapter witch really is beginning to piss me off. I have been told that the title for my fiction is the same one as a book. Now let me tell you that I chose the title because of something that happens in later chapters so I did not steal the title.

Chapter: 9 A clue to the past

The land was covered in forest, forests where the tress were so large it was like they reached into the sky and blocked the sun. It didn't matter anyway because the sun was covered by black clouds, Rain was pouring down and hitting the mud that covered the ground.

On the highest tree a young boy was standing on the thickest of the branches. The boys black hair went down to the small of his back, his skin was pale, the only cloths that were on the his body was a torn and shredded pair of trousers that were as black as the boy's hair. The boy's chest was muscular but riddled with scars around the boys waist was a black furry tail, the boy's face was unscarred but his eyes they were black but they were cold and hard.

The sound of a twig snapping reached his ears and as he looked down a giant amount of grey fur walked out of the undergrowth. The creature was about 6 foot tail and half a meter wide. Its frame was the same as a large dog, it had long shagy grey fur. At the end of its paws were inch long claws that were razor sharp, the creature had red eyes that scaned the area. Under the grey fur on the creatures head were sharp white teeth that had the red of blood staned at the tips.

The creture began to sneath the air searching for its futer meal, but never catching the sent of what was above it. The young boy was watching the animal snith the air, as a evil grin appered on the young hunters face, he crouched down, reached under the branch and pulled out a jagged curved dager that had been lodged in the branch.

And like a coiled viper he struck, jumping off the branch ande pouncing on the creature. The animale was struck by the child causing it to be frown back and hit a tree, the young man was thrown back by the impact but as he landed, he roled in to a crouching position with his arm stretched out and the dagger at the ready.

The animal rolled over and began to watch at the boy, it jumped trying to pin down the young man but to no avail as he rolled under the attack and ended behind the beast. As he brought the blade up to strike the creature turned around and while doing so brought its paw up. The boy could not get out of the way in time , the paw hit him in the ribs causing him to be knocked back but its claws cut through his flesh.

As the boy's body hit a tree his blood began to spill down his chest, as he looked up the creatures red eyes made contact with his black and he could feel the creatures breath on his face. The breath smelt of raw flesh with a hint of blood.

As the boy looked at the creature, it raised its paw and swiped, the boy only managed to move in time, jumping away from the paw but the claw struck his skin cutting through the flesh just under his eye and then sliced straight up. As the boy landed on the ground he felt no pain from his wounds only the urge to kill. He spotted the dagger lying just out of his reach.

He tried to crawl towards the blade but as he was about to reach for the handle of the blade he felt the skin on his back get sliced open. As his fingers slid round the handle, his eyes began to turn red as the urge to kill this beast spread through him. The boy spun round with the blade in hand and cut through the creatures flesh. The Childs face was covered in blood as it began to spray out the creatures neck.

As the creature began to back up against the tree, the boy got up and with the urge to kill brought his blade down through the animals flesh and into its heart. As the creature fell to the ground, the boy bent down put his blade under its neck and sliced up severing its head from its neck. As the head fell to the ground, the urge to kill left the boys body ,his eyes turned from red to black and as his eyes became black the pain consumed his body, he fell to the ground and lost consciousness in a puddle of his own blood.

Gohan's woke with a start, the sun was shinning on his body as the bed cover fell off him. His body was bare, there was no armour only the scars that riddled his body. As Gohan looked round the room that he was, the wooden walls were pink with a wooden floor. There was one window that was letting the sun shine in, as Gohan got up the cover that remand on his body slid off to reveal that he was completely naked. As he got up to look out the window, the wooden floor creaked as he walked on it.

As Gohans eyes set on the site before him, surprise spread across his face, the house appeared to be located on a island. Sand surrounded the house, pure white sand that glowed as the sun hit it. Beyond the sand was the vast blue sea that surrounded it on all sides.

Gohan sight was drawn away from the sight of the sea as a ear splitting snore sounded in the room. As Gohan spun round he saw a man with lying on a bed next to the one had found himself lying on when he woke up. As Gohan examined the man he looked some what familiar he had black spiky hair that stuck out in all directions, he had a face that resembled a Childs.

A the mans face, Gohan had seen it some where before and then it hit him, he was the man who had said that he was his farther. Anger began to build up inside him at the sight of this man. But his attention was once again drawn to the door. He could hear some one approaching. His hands went for his sword but it wasn't there. As his eyes scaned the room there was no clouths, no armour and no sword.

Gohan sunk into a fighting stance and prepared for what was to come. The door swung open to reveal

AN: Okay there the chapter now you now what I want

1)what do you think?

2)what should happen?

I am hopping for a lot of revews this time or I swear there wont be another chapter.


	11. Trust Or Betrayal

AN: Alright now it's time to clear something up again, I have been informed that I do not get many reviews because the chapters are to short. I do not do long chapters because:

1) I do not get much time to update now that the holidays are over so I do what I can in the time I get.

2) in my opinion long chapters can begin to lose the plot.

So now that is said I hope to get some good reviews.

Chapter: 10 Trust or betrayal

A women was standing in the door way, she was holding a tray with a steaming dish and a glass with orange liquid inside on it. The women had black hair and pale skin, she was wearing a yellow and purple dress that went from her neck to her shoes. Her face was looking at the tray in her hands and had not noticed the naked boy standing a few feet away from her.

She began to walk to the bottom right corner of the room where a chair was standing. As she placed the tray on the chair it began to grown from the sudden increase in weight, she then took a black material from round her waist and placed it on the top of the chair. As she turned and caught sight of Gohan, her eyes went wide and her hands covered her mouth as a blush began to appear on her face.

Gohan got out of his fighting stance and crossed his arms over his chest, beginning to get annoyed with the women staring at him.

"If you are quiet finished staring at me, I would like to now where I am and what am I doing here?" Gohan asked with a hint of menace in his voice. The women trying to regain some of her composer and stammered

"when you eat that food and got dressed come down stairs, you'll be told everything you want to know." before she ran past Gohan and down the stairs.

"Women" Gohan said before turning his attention to the chair, as he approached the smell from the steaming bowl began to make his mouth water. The contents of the bowl was a brown liquid with white chunks floating inside. The smell was nice but the site of it was enough to put him off but never the less he brought the spoon up to his mouth and sipped, the taste was nice but it was boiling hot. Gohan quickly swallowed then grabbed the glass and drank it down in one gulp. He had little time to taste the drink as it slide down his throat cooling it as it went.

As Gohan put the glass down he looked over to where what he assumed to be clothes, it was in fact a black training gi with black cut off gloves. As Gohan put them on he found that they were his size, and fit quite snugly. As his attention was once again drawn towards the food, Gohan now use to the temperature grabbed the bowl and drained it before turning and walking out the door.

As he shut the door he saw a wooden stairway that led down to another room, each step he took was marked by a creak of the old wooden stair. As he walked into the room his feet made contact with a fluffy carpet, the walls were now purple. It looked like the room had been made into a living room and kitchen because in one end of the room was a telly and sofa, the other end was a kitchen.

As Gohan surveyed the room a glint of silver caught his eye as he looked at the sofa, lent up against the arm of the sofa was a leather sheath that had gleaming metal just sticking out the top, attached to the metal was a shinning black handle. As Gohan approached a brown belt caught his eye, the belt had numerous pockets and a rather large pocket that was hanging off the side. As the young sayain buckled the belt round his waist, a door to the left of him suddenly swung open. As the door slammed against the wall, Gohan reached down to the large pocket and pulled out a black, two barrel weapon. As Gohan pointed the weapon at the door, Krillin , Yamcha, Trunks, Tien and Chichi walked in.

"Well your finally awake" Krillin said

" yeah I'm awake, now I want some answers" Gohan replied putting the weapon back in its holster.

"We want some answers as well, once you answer are questions we well answer yours." Tien said.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Gohan asked crossing his hands over his chest.

"Because we are the only ones who can answer your questions." Yamcha stated staring at Gohan.

"Fine what do you want to know?" Gohan asked beginning to get annoyed at how little progress this conversation was making.

"Okay when we first met, you destroyed Frieza and his farther but then you attacked us, what we want to know is who are you and what are you doing on earth?" Tien asked keeping his three eyes fixed on Gohan.

"My name is Gohan , and I am on this planet to sta" Gohans answer was abruptly cut off by Chichi stuttering "go-go-Gohan" all eyes fell on chichi as she tried to get through the fighters to get to Gohan.

Tears began to well up in Chichis eyes as she looked at Gohan, her little baby has been growing up with out her. He used to be a smart, well mannered young man, he was now a scared rude monster.

"Gohan you've changed so much" chichi said trying to stop her self from crying as she suddenly pulled him close to her in a bone crushing hug. Gohan could feel her tears running down his back, this women was crying over him but why, no one had ever gave a damn about him. His childhood memories had not been ones of happy families but of being batten to a near bloody corpse. So why was this women crying over him?

As Chichi regained her composher, Gohan took his chance and slipped out of her grasp and backed away. Hidding the look of confushion on his face behind a emotionless mask.

"Have we met before miss?" locking his cold gave on chichi.

"Go-go-Gohan don't remember me I'm your mother" chichi letting the tears wash over her. At these words Gohan let down his mask, and the shock,surprise and hurt were all evedent on his face. Grabing the wepon in the holsters handle, he pointed the two barrels at the group as he backed away.

"will people please stop feeding me this family shit, I do not have a family. Now answer my questions or prepair to have a one way trip to hell." Gohan said as he pulled on the hammer behind the barrel.

"Firstly"

An: okay theres the chapter. Now you know why my chapters are not that long.

Here are some questions:

1) what do you think?

2)do you think Gohan should fight cell and the androids or go and train with goku?


	12. The Answer To The Riddle

Chapter: 11 The Answer to the riddle 

"How did I get here?"

The z warriors didn't answer the question, they only stared at Gohan as his face turned back to a emotionless mask. Gohans eyes began to glint with annoyance as his question went unanswered.

"If you want to see if there really is a god then I'll be happy to arrange the meeting." Gohan said emphasising his point by locking the hammer behind the two barrels.

As Gohan finished speaking trunks stood up, before Gohan could do anything Trunks disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan, grabbed his wrist and squeezed trying to make Gohan drop his weapon. Gohan quickly pulled his wrist out of trunks grip and punched him in the face with his left fist. As trunks fell to the ground, the z warriors watched in horror as the young supper was being approached by Gohan. Trunks soft breathing suddenly turned heavy as Gohans foot hit his ribs and the two barrelled weapon was pointing at Trunks face.

"We found you unconscious in a crater not far from where we found piccolo, we brought you back her to regain consciousness." Gohan's face shot up and looked at Tien who had stood up and began to walk towards Gohan. The young sayain stood and pointed his weapon at Tien.

"That's close enough, now second question where are the androids?" Gohan asked unlocking the right hammer.

"We don't know, we can't sense there energy." Tien answered Gohan put his weapon back in its holster, and ran a hand through his long, spiky black hair.

"That makes my job even harder, I don't even now where to start searching." Gohan said before walking past the z warriors on the floor and over to his sword.

"They'll be coming here." Krillin said while trying to comfort Chichi.

Gohan suddenly started walking towards Krillin.

"What do you mean they'll be coming here, why would they come here?" Gohan asked while grabbing hold of Krillin's neck and lifting him up to his eye levels.

"They they want to kill Goku" Krillin said while trying to breath. There conversation was b broken up by a large cry from Chichi, Gohan dropped Krillin and walked over to Chichi. Bending down he put his hand on her shoulder, he squeezed. Chichi's body fell to the ground with a light thud.

"What did you do to her?" Yamcha asked as he jumped up and sunk into a fighting stance.

"relax I didn't hurt her, I only put her to sleep. She'll be up in a few minutes ." Gohan said as he but his arms under her knees and behind her back. Gohan put Chichi on the sofa and then walked over to the wall on the left. Leaning on the wall Gohan folded his arms over his chest, closed his eyes and began to analyse the situation.

_I have no armour which means that I have no way of locating any of the androids, I have lost several weapons and I no longer have any camouflage. Those androids are not the problem, it is that big android, it can regenerate making my sword useless, it can take someone's energy meaning I have to watch that tail and it is very powerful. It has to absorb one of the androids, meaning I have to either destroy the android it wants or I have to protect it._

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as the ground began to shake and the silence was ripped apart as a roar sounded from in front of the house. Gohan grabbed the handle of the two barrel weapon and walked to the door. Drawing the weapon, Gohan pulled back the hammer, aimed for the door and fired. A dark red blast was emitted from the right barrel, as it hit the door, the door was vaporized and the blast continued. As Gohan walked through the now scorching door frame, he pointed his weapon at the only visible occupant on the beach.

Goku was sunk into a fighting stance with his hands cupped at his side and facing Gohan who had his weapon aimed at Goku.

"If you give me any of that farther shit, I will blast you." Gohan said. The memory of there last meeting sent a wave of red hot furry through his system. Before Goku could retort the z warriors and Chichi ran through the door way, and gathered round Goku.

As Goku told the z warriors his plans to become a ascended super sayain, Gohan watched the seen with a sense of lost._ This man has friends and family who love him dearly, all these things were robed from me._

"Gohan"

He cut his thoughts off and looked towards the man who had spoken.

"Me and Goku are going to meet Vegeta, are you going to go with us?" Trunks asked.

"No I'm going to wait for the Androids." Gohan said before turning his back on the z warriors and going back into the house.

AN: right hope you liked it, now I must ask you something's

1) what do you think?

2) what should happen?

3) before Gohan fights the predator should he fight Buu one on one.

If you have any questions don't forget to ask.


	13. A Past Drenched In Blood

Chapter: 12 A Past drenched in

Blood

The land was dead, the pale red sun dimly shone through the blood red sky onto the black soil. Black clouds threatened to block the remaining light as thunder cut through the deathly silence. As lightning shot from the dark clouds, it illuminated the ruins of buildings. The air was mixed with the smell of burnt flesh and blood. The sounds of foot steps echoed through the remains of the city, a boy with coal black hair was walking through the ruins; his pale skin looked like it glowed when next to the black soil. The metal armor that covered most of his upper body showed the signs of a long and bloody fight, scratches and dents littered his upper torso. A deep gash was bleeding heavily on his lower torso. Black chain mail covered his lower body, but bloody gashes and wounds could still be seen from under the chain mail. A black furry tail was rapped round his waist; the blood from the gash was running down his chest and mixing with the black fur.

Blood was dripping off his spiky black hair, and into his right eye. His eyes were a deep, dark black. It is said that eyes are the gate way to the soul, if that is true then this boy has no soul. His eyes showed no emotion, no feelings; they were void of all love, all care and all heart. That was only one of the mysterious things about his eyes; his left eye had a long scar that went from his eyebrow to just under his eye. The scar had been cut into his flesh, but his eye had remained unharmed.

The blood was stinging as it mixed with his pupil, but he made no attempt to remove it, there was no point; he was use to the pain. The hand of his left arm was clasped round the handle of a sword. The blade was originally a shining silvery coluor but now the blade was a dark red. Crimson liquid was dripping off the jagged blade and onto the soil, creating a dark lustrous black.

A set of heavier foot steps suddenly sounded from behind the boy. As he turned around, he brought his hands together, clenching the handle of the sword in both hands. The sword was held steadily in a defensive position as the boy waited for the attack that he knew was coming.

As his eyes began to scan the area around him, a small section of sky and land moved in a unusual manner, as it moved it became blurry but everything else was clear. He had seen this movement before but where? Then it snapped his trainers.

Keeping his eyes on the movement, he charged. The blade tip was aimed right for the movement but then it disappeared. As his eyes scanned for the movement he came to a halt, stopping his charge and sinking into a defensive stance. From behind him came the sound of something cutting through the air, as he spun round to face what was behind him, he brought the blade up to shield his face.

The boy's eyes were focused on the pointed tip of the spear that was so near his face, his sword was all that stood between him and a Longley wished for death. The sword was blocking the spear head, but the amount of energy it was costing him was energy he didn't have, his wounds were bleeding heavily and as he lost blood, so did he lose energy.

A cold voice suddenly filled the air "You have passed all but one of your tasks, now to complete your training." The voice suddenly stopped, and with the silence came, the spear suddenly being pulled out of the block. A out line of a man but larger could now be seen holding the spear. The voice suddenly filled the air again. "Now face me"

Cold black eyes opened to the evening sun. Gohan blinked as the light shown into his eyes. As he moved his hand over his eyes to block out the sun, the sound of the sea washing up and hitting the rocks began to register and then he could smell the salt water. He then remembered where he was and what he was doing here.

The z warriors told him that the androids would be coming here, to this island so all he had to do was wait. But he had never liked waiting, waiting always brought back memories. Memories of the people he killed, the blood that was spilled by his hands. He wished to forget about his past but something inside him wouldn't let him forget.

Gohan looked out the window that was on the opposite wall and out onto the now darkening sky.

"Why would people even want to take over this planet and kill its people? Death is tragic and useless." Gohan said while looking up at the stars. As he looked three unusually bright stars caught his eye, as every second passed they got brighter. Grabbing his sword, Gohan got up off the floor and walked out side.

An evil smirk appeared on his face, he couldn't understand but when a chance he could die appeared he wanted to take that chance. Not long ago he would of jumped at the chance to die, but now Gohan wanted to live or at least till he spilled as much evil blood as he had innocent.

The stars were now gone replaced by the outlines of the androids.

AN: right there's the chapter, I apologize for the wait but I haven't had much time to work on it. I Am hoping for a lot of reviews for this chapter, I also have a question does anyone no what a predator is called they never said in the movies.

Don't forget to say:

What you think

What you think should happen

Any questions you have.


	14. Saftey In Numbers

AN: Well thanks to many reviews I got telling me to carry on, I will continue. But first I will tell you why I was so angry, I don't mind hearing bad reviews I was prepared for them when I started doing this, but I was never prepared for someone to go through chapters and tell me how I messed up, now that really did piss me off. A few people said the last chapter sucked, well that chapter was intended to wet your appetites.

Chapter: 13 Safety In Numbers 

"Well look who it is 18" the dark haired android said as he looked down at the young sayain.

"Yes it's that kid who beat you 17, it looks like he's been waiting for us" the blond android replied as she lowered her body down to the ground and opposite Gohan.

"we came here looking for Goku, but instead we find the young hunter" 17 replied to his sister as the three of them landed on the small island.

"I am afraid Goku is not here right now but I'm his official representative and will be glad to take a message" Gohan said looking at the androids, his black orbs sealing his emotions in there depths, instead showing a desire for bloodshed. 17 turned his head towards the largest and most silent of Dr Gero's creations.

"What do you think 16, will this kid do instead of Goku?"

As 17 spoke the large red haired android turned his head away from the view of the sparkling blue sea to look at the black haired teen. His smile disappeared as his eyes settled on 17 " No. I have been programmed to fight and annihilate Goku" as his deep voice went silent, 16 turned away from the now thinking android to look at the sparkling ocean.

" so you are determined to follow your programming, fine we will continue searching for Goku once we have destroyed this punk" as his cold voice went silent, 17 turned away from 16 to look at the young sayain. "Do you have any where in mind?"

Gohan looked passed the androids and onto the ocean, trying to look through the darkening sky, and spot any land mass.

A humans eyes would not be able to make out the difference between the land and the sky, but Gohans eyes were sharper than a humans, his icy black orbs were able to make out a small cluster of islands not to far away from the one they were on. Turning back to 17 Gohan replied "there are some islands over there, that suit you?"

Instead of answering the question 17 turned round to look at 18. She nodded in approval to his unspoken question, without giving Gohan a backward glance the two androids took flight, shortly followed by 16.

Gohan watched as they headed towards the islands, as he watched the androids leave and head towards the cluster .Gohan took flight himself, using the anger he always felt to lift his body off the soft sand and into the cold evening sky.

The cold air whipped against his skin as the young sayain pursued his quarry. He had rarely ever flown any where without his armour, but now his armour was destroyed. He had no way of shielding his body from the weather so Gohan had decided to just put up with it. As he thought of the weather, a cold voice began to speak inside his head. _On a hunt, the hunter must not take what is granted to him for granted. He may not live to see it again. A_s the voice spoke, Gohans eyes began to roll into the back of his head and his body shake, that voice, no matter how much time passed or how much he changed, that voice's effect on him never changed.

As the voice in his head went silent, Gohan began to gain control of his body. Looking around Gohan saw that he had almost fallen into the sea, his reflection on the water was now staring him dead in the eye. Turning away from the reflection, Gohan could sea that the islands wore now close. A black flame engulfed Gohan's body as he flow towards the island and more importantly the androids.

As Gohan flew over the islands, his sayain eyes began searching for the three androids. As he circled the islands he took in the view of the dark blue water hitting the grey rocks on the sandy beach. He saw the way the beads of grass and the leaves of the palm trees swayed with wind as it blew past them but he could not see the androids. Closing and opening his icy orbs Gohan looked down at the sea, he could see the fishes swimming away. Gohan watched as each and every fish swam away from him,

_Something's wrong _it suddenly became clear to Gohan that he had been lured into a trap and that the tables have suddenly turned on him. As he paid closer attention to the sea, he saw his refection: the black gi that was doing a poor job of hiding his scared torso, his bare feet that where dangling in the cold air, his long spiky jet black hair that was moving with the wind, the sword that was strapped round his shoulder, the weapon belt around his waist that held his weapons of death and his cold black soulless eyes.

As the young sayain examined the surface of the water, his eyes began to widen at what he saw. Above his reflection were the outlines of two of the three androids. As he turned round and looked up , a volley of ki blasts were fired at him.

Gohan hadn't had time to dodge the blasts, as they hit his body, he felt his skin burn. The blasts kept being fired at him, as each of them hit him, Gohan was forced back. He suddenly felt his back being plunged in cold water, it stung his now hot skin. Forcing his arm against the blasts, Gohan reached into his weapon belt and pulled out a metal circle.

Bringing the circle up to eye level, Gohan pushed his fingers down on the circle. Seven, long jagged blades sprang out. Gohan pulled his arm back before launching it at the androids. As the smart disc hit it target, the ki blasts vanished and two cries of surprise filled the air. Gohan court the smart disc as it returned to him, catching it between the blades and applying pressure, making the blades retreat back into the metal. Gohan stored the weapon in his belt and looked up to the androids.

In the blink of an eye Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind them. The smart disc had done it's job to an extent, it had made the androids stop there attack but it seemed that it had not done any damage. _Pity_ Gohan thought as he saw this. Gohan began to build all the hatred he had ever felt in his life, he let it consume his body and soul. The two androids who had not noticed the young sayain could feel the sudden increase in heat and turned round trying to find the source of the problem. What they saw made the colour in the skin drain away.

Gohan's body had been engulfed by a black flame that seemed to be draining what little light remained in the sky. His hair was longer and spikier now, it had grown down past his waist and kept growing. His eyes had changed from there once icy black to blood red and his pupils were bloodshot, his finger nails had got longer and sharper making them seem more like claws. His hair began to change, long red streaks were now visible.

Gohan could feel a great but dark power within him. He could feel he was close to achieving the power, but he just couldn't take the last step. His anger began to grow as the power eluded him, the mix of anger and hatred was to much for him and he lost control.

The black flame surrounding Gohans body exploded, his body and appearance changed back to normal. The force of the blast had knocked the androids off balance and now they were falling to the ground. Gohan set his eyes on the androids, his body had changed back to normal but his mind was consumed by anger and hatred.

Gohan flew at 17, the android was falling to the ground, fast. Gohan court up to him quickly, his movements were a blur as he attacked. His fists rapidity hit the androids chest, 17 couldn't let out a cry of pain the affect of Gohans attack was cutting off his air. Gohans assault stopped as he brought his hands together above his head and then brought them down on the androids chest. As the androids body hit the ground, Gohan held a hand out in front of him and released a black blast. As the blast hit the androids body, a dark dome consumed the androids body, as the dome sealed itself around the android, it began to buzz before it exploded .

Turning his attention away from the now smoking crater to 18. She was still falling at high speeds, she seemed still in shock from the blast. Gohan pointed his arm at the android and stretched out his palm. As soon as the android was level with Gohans palm, black blasts shoot from it. As the blasts hit, a cry of pain filled the air as the androids body became blocked from sight by the dust from the attack. As Gohan stopped his attack the dust cleared to reveal nothing.

Gohans eyes left the clearing smoke to the large cater, widening at what he saw. The crater was empty. His eyes darted round taking in his empty surroundings. As his eyes searched, the wind began to blow past him, taking a big breath trying to catch the androids sent another court his attention. He had smelt it before but where and then it hit him CELL.

Gohan had learnt long ago how to make a quick and accurate guess on a small thing like wind speed. Gohans mind had started to estimate and within a few seconds had come to the conclusion that he only had a few minutes finish this before that parasite would arrive.

Gohan unleashed a small blast at the island, as it hit the androids shot out of the trees and flew straight at him, 18 was first her arm was raised and ready to strike but as she got closer Gohan's tail unwrapped itself around his waist and swung at her. The tail collided with 18s chest causing her to lose to lose consciousness and fall back down to earth.

As 18 fell, 17 appeared in front of Gohan and proceeded to attack with a volley of punches. The android was quick but Gohan was quicker, he blocked and dodged each and every punch the teen sent his way. 17 pulled his left fist back and as it began to glow he launched it at Gohan. Gohan's right arm moved across his body and deflected the punch while his left grabbed 17's neck. 17's hand grabbed hold of Gohans wrist trying to remove his hand, as Gohan began to apply pressure 17 croaked out "So are you ready to admit you're a warrior?"

At hearing this a animalistic smile spread across Gohan's lips and then he replied "like I said before android I'm not a warrior and to me your just big game." As he finished Gohan through 17 to the ground.

The young sayain lowered himself to the ground as he watched 17 land just barley stopping himself from smashing into the ground. As Gohan landed, he and 17 sunk into a fighting stance and began staring each other down. They suddenly launched at each, Gohan pulled his fist back ready to attack but before he could strike a blast was fired at them. Gohan stopped his advance and jumped back, landed on his feet and turned to see the attacker was ……….

Therese the chapter and it was not easy. Now I have a few questions:

1) I am trying to think of a way to end the battle with cell in the next chapter any Ideas?

2) in a few chapters Gohan is going to get his armour back and I want to know whether or not it will have a plaster caster and if not should Gohan go on the hunt for one?


	15. The End of one but the rise of something

Chapter: 15 The End Of One But 

The

Rise Of Something Worse

Cell.

The android was standing on a rock just above the rising tide , his normally pale green armor had darkened with the darkening night sky. Smoke was rising from cells out stretched hand, a dark smile was spread across his face as his cold eyes set on 17 and Gohan.

"Ah Gohan we meet again, you seem to be my good luck charm. When we last meet you gave me a gargantuan amount of power and now you have brought 17 to me and given me my ticket to becoming perfect, for this I thank you." As cell finished his little speech he unleashed a white blast at Gohan. The blast was fast and Gohan had no time to block or dodge it, the blast hit him dead in the chest. The force of the blast knocked Gohan back and into the hill face behind him.

17 watched as the young sayain was thrown into the hill face before it broke and collapsed on him. As the rocks fell on Gohan 17 turned to look at cell,

"This is a privet fight friend, if you want to fight one of use you will have to wait." As 17 finished speaking, Cell's dark smile grew before he replied "Why 17 didn't the good Dr Gero tell you why he created you and the beautiful android 18?"

A jolt of surprise shot through 17, how could this creature know something about himself that he did not? It was short lived however as 17 shock it off and retorted

"I don't now why that old fool created me or 18 but I don't care. He paid for his sins." A smile appeared on the androids face as he remembered what he did to his creator, but it disappeared as cell spoke

"It's a pity you don't want to now why 17 because you are about to find out, you where created to make me perfect 17, to become one with me. 18 was created incase you were destroyed; she is simply a back up."

A wave of disgust over took 17 at hearing what he was created for but he also felt a twinge of something he thought he would never feel again, fear.

"What's wrong 17 you look upset, you should be proud that you will soon be part of part of me." As he finished a wicked smile spread across the androids face.

"I don't think so, besides it looks a little cramped in there, but even if it didn't I still wouldn't go in there." As he finished 17 sunk into a fighting stance.

Cell followed suit, sinking into his own stance but just before cell could attack a dark red blast was emitted through Cells chest. As the android staggered forward, it suddenly fell to the ground to reveal Gohan. His left hand is holding the smoking barrelled weapon, while his right is clutched round the handle of his sword.

As cells body fell to the ground Gohan holstered his weapon before bringing the sword above his head, clutching it in both hands and bringing the sword down on cell. The blade sliced through cells armour and into his flesh, the dirt beneath there feet was already washed in cells blood by the time the blade slid into the ground beneath him.

As Gohan pulled his blade out of Cells body, he looked up to see android 17.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" Gohan was exhausted, he could tell his arm was broken, he could feel his life's blood seeping out of the wounds that littered his body and with it his ability to fight and now this android couldn't tell when it is time to leave.

"What are you talking about? Why should I leave when it is clear that this creature is no match for you?" The humorous and confident mix in the androids voice began to make Gohan's blood boil, how could this android be so blind not to realize that Gohans strength was insignificant to Cells.

As 17 surveyed Gohan, his eyes grew wide with fear. As Gohan saw this he reached down and gripped the handle of his weapon. Turning round he drew the weapon only to have Cell's tail hit his rib cadge. The combined effects of his weakened state and the strength of Cell's blow sent Gohan flying backwards and into what remained of the hill face. The face collapsed on Gohan's body and what remained of his consciousness vanished.

17s attention never left Cell; fear once again spread through his body, this creature had easily beaten an adversary he had believed weaker than him.

His thoughts were broken as Cell spoke

"Sorry to disturb your thoughts 17 but I have waited long enough for perfection, I won't wait any longer" as he finished, Cell pointed a finger at 17 and a small, pale blue blast shot at him. As the blast hit him, his eyes opened wide, pain filled his system but as his mouth opened no sound came out, his body fell to the ground and the pain began to increase.

Gohan's icy black eyes slowly opened to the night sky, the stars were sealed behind large black clouds, the bumming sound of thunder filled the sky and as he looked away Gohan saw why. Cell was crouched just above the form of android 17, his arm was raised just above his head and each of his claws were spread out. Gohan watched as Cells hand went straight down, electric bolts filled the air as 17s body stopped moving.

The sayains eyes went wide as he watched Cell pick the now deactivated android off the ground and held it infront of him. His tail went under 17s body before expanding and then swallowing the android. As cells body became perfect, a white glow surrounded it before bolts of electricity hit it. As he watched this, Gohans consciousness left him.

The peaceful darkness in Gohan's mind was broken as hands griped his gi and pulled him out of the wreckage. As his dark orbs opened they met the cold stare of eyes that are as dark and icy as his.

"Good to see your awake Gohan." That voice it was a dark and silky voice, he had never heard this voice but Gohan recognised the darkness of the owner.

"Cell" that was all Gohan could manage to say, he had lost so much blood that his mind kept drifting between the realms of conscious and unconscious.

"Good Gohan, Now listen very carefully. Despite your commendable efforts I am now perfect, but there is a problem. I want to test the limits of my new power but you and your friends are far too weak to stand against me. So in ten days I will be holding a tournament. That Gohan will be your last chance to stand against me." As he finished cell through the half conscious Gohan to the ground before taking flight.

As Gohan hit the ground he felt cool metal under his fingertips, looking down he saw his ever faithful sword and blaster. Clenching the sword between his fingers and holstering the blaster, Gohan began to take flight but as he looked round he saw the body of android 18.

Landing next to her body Gohan took a look at the and android, her blond hair was scattered over her face, giving her a almost helpless look. As Gohan saw this something clicked inside his head,_ this android she is like me, we are able to kill with no fear, we both have a dark past and we both have a side to us we don't want to show the world._

Taking another look at her, Gohan reached down, lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. Looking up he saw the ever silent android 16, 16 took one look at Gohan before saying "I now where you are most likely to find your friends follow me." As his sentence ended 16 took flight. Gohan felt a twinge of anger at the thought of being friends with the z fighter but put it aside and took to the sky.

As they reached the lookout Gohan could feel his consciousness ebbing away, as the cold tiles grazed his feet his vision was blurry and as the palms of his feet touched ground his consciousness went and all he could see was black.

So what do you think? But here are some questions I would like some suggestions on

I am still thinking about the hunt for a plaster caster, but should I just give Gohan one any way and if so should it come with the armour or be given to him?

For the ten days of training I wonder what should Gohan do, how he should trainer and with who, any suggestions

Any suggestions on what should happen later in the story?

So Don't Forget To Review


	16. The Lookout

Chapter: 16 The Lookout

A endless darkness lay before him, every way Gohan looked the darkness went uninterrupted. There was nothing, no sun, no plants, no life, it was like the universe was destroyed and he was left in the emptiness of what was once space. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to see a shape. It was like a fire, a flame but it was pitch black.

As Gohan focused his attention on the flame, it became clearer, more detailed and more intense. Gohan could feel the heat radiating off the fire but as he grasped it in his fingers, it was as cold as ice. As Gohan grasped them, the flames broke apart they began to circle Gohan's hand, getting faster every time a whole circle was made.

Gohan's eyes went wide with shock as the black flames slowly made there way up his body increasing in number every minute. Soon the flames were surrounding Gohans body, the flames were now mere blurs that clouded his vision. Suddenly Gohan's vision was blinded by a bright light.

Gohan could see two figures through the light, one he recognised as Cell, but the other was unknown. It was dressed in a black cloak that hid his bodily features and with the hood on his face was covered. The only parts of his body that could be seen were two large black wings.

Gohan watched as Cell kicked the cloaked figure into the wall of the valley that surrounded them. As the cloaked figure hit the wall Cell took flight, stopping as he reached the top of the valley, Cell brought his hands together at his side before opening his mouth. Gohan could not hear what he was saying but he saw the pale blue light form in Cells hands before he released the blast down to earth.

Gohan woke with a start, his black orbs surveyed the room he was in, looking for signs to any possible threat. The walls were covered in white tiles like the floor, there was one door, a wooden one that was located at the opposite side of the room. Gohan looked down at him self, he was in a large bed, the covers were a dark purple that were currently covering his lower body.

As Gohan reached down to remove the covers an intense pain shot up his arm, looking down he saw that his left arm was in a sling, then he remembered. When Cell had sent him into that bloody cliff face, his arm had broke. Deciding to leave it like it is, Gohan used his over hand to pull the covers off him.

Looking down, Gohan saw that his torso was bare leaving the scars that littered his upper body free for the world to see. Getting out of the bed, Gohan walked to the door but before he opened it Gohan took a last glance round the room and found something he had missed.

Standing next to the bed was a wooden table, a tattered black cloth that Gohan recognised as the top part of his gi was atop it. Walking over to the table, Gohan picked the cloth up and examined it, it was covered in rips and tears and drenched in a liquid that smelt like blood.

Throwing the gi to the ground, it was now useless, it would stick to his body no longer allowing freedom of movement, which was something Gohan had always relied on to keep him alive. Turning away, Gohan opened the door and walked into the hallway.

Gohan had hunted, stalked and ran in my different rooms and buildings but this was the first time he had been in a room quite like this one. It was brightly lit although there was no windows, or lights. The walls, floors and ceilings were decorated in white tiles.

_I could never go on a hunt in this place, the blood would be to easy to see_ Gohan thought as he walked down the hallway.

His arm was hurting like hell, the sling was doing nothing for his arm apart from causing it more pain. With his other hand, Gohan reached up and ripped the thing in two. As what remained of the cast hit the ground, Gohan looked at his arm, it looked just fine but it certainly didn't feel fine. At a young age Gohan had been taught to beer great pain, the practical way. Many of his bones had been broken repeatedly and he had become accustom to the pain it brought with it, but the pain from this one, it was similar to something he had only felt once before, the time his tail was broken. That basterd Cell, must of done more damage then he had originally thought, no matter.

Gohans thoughts ended as he came to the end of the hallway. Walking out of the hallway and into the next room, which turned out to be another hallway. Growling with aggravation, Gohan started to walk through the hallways of the Lookout.

After 20 minutes, Gohan was seriously pissed. He had lost count of the number of hallways he had walked through and was no closer to getting out of this fun house then he was 20 minutes ago. The black haired hunter came to a sudden stop as he walked into yet another hallway, as he looked down both ends of the hallway only to find more hallways waiting, a new idea appeared in his mind.

Rising his right arm, he stretched out his palm and realised a series of black blasts into the floors above. As he unleashed the last blast, Gohan looked up at his handiwork, the blasts had blown a hole through each floor and he now had a way to get out. Resting his arms by his side, Gohan levitated off the ground and up through the floors.

As Gohan reached the top of the lookout, his hair began to blow in the morning wind. Pushing a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes, Gohan could see the z warriors running over to him. As they circled him, one of them stepped forward and stood in front of Gohan. What surprised him was that this was not a human or a sayain, it was a Namik, Gohan had been under the impression that for the last five years the Namiks had been extinct after a massacre had taken palace on there planet before it was destroyed.

"Well it seems your finally awake; now we have a few questions wed like you to answer the first of which is why the hell did you just blow a hole right through several floors of the lookout?" Gohan could tell that this Namik was seriously pissed and it was worth avoiding getting into a fight with him but Gohan wasn't the type to back down and he wasn't going to make an exception for one Namik.

"They were in my way" Gohan stated as his icy eyes boor in the cold dark eyes of the Namik, he could tell that this Namik had traits that were rare in Namik society. He had a cold personality, had a dark and solitary nature and the heart of a killer, traits that he himself had but behind all of that, Gohan could tell that there was one major deference between them. Gohan could see love deep with those cold eyes, something that he himself had never felt.

"All right then, why did you bring those androids here?" the Namik asked again while trying not to break eye contact.

"I brought them here, because I needed to tell you something. Once I've told you I'll take them along with my weapons and leave." Gohan replied never letting his eyes leave the Namik's.

"And what could you possibly need to tell us?" turning away from the Namik, Gohan faced the questioner, this one was human but a very unusual one, this human had three eyes.

"That Cell is now complete; I failed to stop him from reaching his final form" The z warriors that were circling around him gasped as they hared his news, it seemed they had been expecting him to tell them that he had eliminated Cell.

"In ten days, Cell will be giving you one more chance to kill him but it is really just a little game for Cell to test his new powers." As Gohan finished, he turned away as the sting of his failure sunk in. A failure that was all he was, a failure. He had been trained to hunt and kill since he was little but he was unable to kill Cell.

Gohan mentally shock himself now was not the time to start having emotions. Every time Gohan had ever shown emotion it had led to the death and destruction of not only his prey but also the innocents of the planet he was on. He had always been taught to hunt, stalk and finally kill the armed prey, the ones that had been able to at least fight back, that was the rule of the hunt. But whenever he got angry he lost control of his power and slaughtered everyone and everything in his way, leaving behind him a lifeless rock that was once a planet. The hunts always haunted his dreams, the faces of all the women and children he had killed, there faces before he murdered them were imprinted into his mind, haunting him while he slept. What haunted him the most was the fact that he had known and watched what he was doing but yet he had had no power to stop himself.

Gohans memories were interrupted, as he heard the Z warriors suddenly start moving and as he looked up he saw them turning round. Pushing past the Namik, Gohan could see that the doors to the lookout where now opening and three people were walking out. The one in front was female with shoulder length blue hair, her eyes are a pale blue colour, her pale skin went well with her kind face. Gohan thought he had seen her before he just couldn't remember where. Beside her was a large male that Gohan was sure he hadn't seen before, his long purple hair was tied in a pony tail that went down past his shoulders. His eyes were a icy blue which went well with his hard face. On the females other side was a male Gohan would recognise, Vegeta, the sayain prince.

Gohan watched as the three joined the z warriors and told each other there news. The blue haired female and the purple haired male reacted the same way as the others when they found out about Cell and his little game but Vegeta. His reaction was only a smirk, it seamed Vegeta wanted to fight Cell. Gohan then watched as the female pulled out of her pocket a little capsule with a button on top, he grow more puzzled as she pushed the button then threw it to the ground. Surprise washed through Gohan as the thing exploded and where the capsule once lay stood a box that was split into six compartments. Then suddenly the female spoke to him "Gohan" as he looked at her she continued "I have some things for you, can you follow me." Before she turned round and started walking back into the building.

As Gohan caught up to her Gohan was very confused, Gohan new he had seen her before but couldn't remember where and how did she now his name. He then asked "How do you now my name and what is yours?"

"My name is Bulma, Gohan and I know your name because I was there when you killed Frieza and fought Goku." She replied.

Then it clicked, he had seen her when he had first woken up on this planet, as he was strangling that bald human. But as one question was answered another needed a answer. Who was Goku?

"Who's Goku the only person I remember fighting except for Frieza and his farther that day is Kakkarot." he asked Bulma as they walked.

"Kakkarot is what Vegeta calls Goku. It was Goku's name before he came to earth and was given the name Goku." Bulma answered his question while walking.

Any more questions were silenced as they came to there destination. As Bulma opened the door Gohan saw what she wanted to give him. On a stand stood his gleaming armour.

AN: Good that was one hard chapter, but I finally managed to write it. Now I have a few questions I would like some in put on.

1)I need to know what attitude you think Videl should have?

2)what should bra be like?

3)what you think should happen?

PLEAS REVEWE


	17. Building Ties

Chapter: 17 Building Ties

Gohan couldn't believe it. His armour had been incinerated, he had been sure of it. And yet, there stood. In the best shape he had seen it in for many years.

Turning to face Bulma, his cold eyes bore into her kind ones before asking "How?"

"When we found you, your armour had been destroyed, except for part of your helmet." Bulma paused, waiting for a sign that she shouldn't continue. After a minute she continued "when I studied what remained of your helmet, I came across what remained of the computer inside, I found blue prints of your armour stored on the mainframe along with several others for your weapons and the profiles on various alien Species. Using the same machine I used to create the sayain armour you just saw me give out, I was able to create an exact copy of your armour." As Bulma finished, her voice was one of pride at what she had managed to accomplish. As she finished, Gohan walked to the armour and began examining it.

Bulma began to get angry as she watched him, she had been expecting a thank you or some sign of his appreciation, instead she got the feeling he didn't think very highly of her work. Gohan on the over hand was very impressed; his shift suit (armour) hadn't been in this good condition since it was first given to him. The metal was a shinning silver and all the dents and scratches were gone.

Gohan turned round to face the now irritated Bulma. "I'm not too good at saying this nor do I make a habit of saying it but thank you." That surprised Bulma, she had just got used to the idea that he wouldn't say thank up and just take what he needed from her.

"Yu-yu-your welcome" she stuttered before giving the frowning Gohan a smile and then watched as he turned round and began to don the amour.

As his spiky black hair settled inside the helmet, the visor opened to his icy eyes. The brightness of the room was being deemed thanks to the visor allowing Gohan to study the room in more detail before his eyes fell on Bulma. As he focused on her, her outline suddenly glowed green before numbers began to add up next to her.

"What's wrong with the visor?" Gohan asked as the numbers suddenly came to a stop.

"That is an upgrade I installed into the helmet. It's a Sayain's scanner; it will get a reading on the person or persons you are looking ats power level. It can be deactivated by the gauntlet on your arm. I have also added profiles of the z warriors along with background information." Bulma told him before turning round and gestured for Gohan to follow her before walking out the room.

Gohan had expected Bulma to lead him back to the platform but instead she was leading him down some steps before coming to another door. As Bulma pushed the door open, Gohan immediately began examining the new surroundings. Like every other room on the platform, the ceilings, floors and walls were white but the rooms design was more like a libratory. Cabinets and draws were built into the walls and tools littered tables that were spread around the room. In the centre of the room was a larger table and what lay upon it was Android 18.

Her blond hair was cascading down off the table and blowing in the faint breeze that blow in the room. Her body was lying limp on the table, rapped round her wrists and ankles were straps that bound her to the table. Her clothes were ripped and torn showing the signs of her previous battles.

"Why is she strapped to the table like that?" Gohan asked, trying to keep his anger under control at the sight of 18 bound to the table. Bulma was taken back by the anger in Gohan's voice and a little surprised that he would ask a question with such an obvious answer.

"Encase she woke up, she is stronger than any of the z fighters except Vegeta and he was in the time chamber. So we didn't want to risk another fight. If you don't mind me asking why did you bring her and the big android here?" Bulma asked while giving the android a nervous look as she noticed that 18 was beginning to stir.

"I brought them here because I needed to tell you and your friends something." Gohan said before walking over to the table and looked down at the table on which 18 lay. Until he saw what he was looking for, built into the side of the table was a control box. Glancing back at Bulma, Gohan said "I doubt that we will need these anymore" before he pushed the button that would release the straps that bound her to the table.

Bulma watched in horror as she saw the straps that held the android captive where released and the semi conscious android was free to escape. Bulma's voice was no more than a whisper when she asked "What do you think you are doing, what if she escapes, what if she" but she was interrupted by Gohan as turned round to face her and said "When she wakes up, she will more then likely by after me. We do after all have some past business to finish." His voice was as emotionless as it always was but she could hear the excitement that was etched into it at the prospect of a fight that reminded her so much of Goku and Vegeta.

As Gohan walked away from the table his eyes never left Bulma's, ever since he had walked over to 18's body, he had been able to sense that something was bothering her. As he watched her light blue irises, a flash of movement was reflected in her gave. Spinning round, Gohan caught the fist that had been aimed at the back of his head. 18s angry eyes stared down at Gohan's visor, her eyes showed him her rage but also her fear. She was scared and Gohan could see it clearly in her icy blue irises, he didn't know why but he was sure as hell going to find out.

Within seconds of him grabbing her punch, 18 used her other hand to try and ram her palm into Gohan's helmet and knock him back. Only to have Gohan grab it and move her arms above her head. Gohan clasped both her wrists in one of his rough hands and placed the other at the centre of 18's body before pushing her back until the back of her body was pushed against the table. As Gohan gave her one final push, Android 18 was pushed into a sitting position on the table. Her icy blue eyes were now level with Gohan's visor; she could feel the soft creamy skin of her knees touching the cold armour that covered his body thanks to the tear in her trousers.

"What's wrong 18, what are you afraid of?" Android 18 was speechless; Gohan's was not as she had once heard it. The first time she had heard his voice clearly was yesterday when she and her brother along with Android 16 had gone to that island in search of Goku but all they had found was him. When he had spoke to them, his voice had been as cold as his icy black eyes and it had been clear he had a desire to spill blood but now as he spoke to her his voice was soft and caring, the voice of a brother speaking to his sister. That voice broke all her defences; she had prepared herself for a fight, a beating, anything that would harm her like the late Dr Gero did to her and her brother before they became androids. But she was not prepared for this; the cold exterior she had built around herself had broken and lay berried along with the rage that had been directed at him.

After a minute of silence, Gohan used his free hand to undo the wires that passed oxygen into the helmet and then removed it before gently grasping 18s chin so that his icy black orbs gazed into her now soft, cloudy blue irises before saying "18 I'm not going to hurt you, I could of easily obliterated you while you were unconscious but I didn't. So why would I do it now? You don't need to fear me 18 so why don't you tell me what you are afraid of."

"Of being alone." 18s voice was no more than a whisper as she told the boy infront of her the fear that had been plaguing her mind ever since she had woken up.

"Pardon 18" Gohan was sure he had miss heard her, she couldn't be afraid of being alone could she. Ever since he was a small boy, Gohan had found solace in being alone, away from all the pain, suffering and death that filled his life and be able to bask in thoughts of a life he would never have, a life in a happy family who would care and love him.

"I'm afraid of being alone, ever since my parents died; it had always been just me and my brother, I was never alone. But now he's dead and I am alone." As she finished, her eyes unleashed the tears she had been holding back. Gohan didn't know what to do, he had never seen a women cry before he had most certainly not been expecting the beautiful android that sat before him to cry. Doing the one thing he could think of, Gohan released 18's arms and watched as she covered her eyes and tried to hide her tears while drying them at the same time.

Then an idea came to him, in his second year on Earth, Gohan had been looking round a village that was near his house when he saw a young girl crying. Then an older man came who Gohan had guessed was her father and picked her up and rapped her in his arms, which had stopped her crying. Taking a chance, the young sayain took a step closer to 18 and rapped his arms around her. He could hear her stop breathing for a second before she let out a moan and rapped her arms round him and began to cry into the exposed skin of his neck.

As Gohan felt the warm breaths on his neck begin to become more rhythmic, he knew she was falling asleep but before she did he whispered in her ear. "My name is Gohan."

After Gohan lay her back down on the table he turned round and faced Bulma, she had not moved through the seen between Gohan and 18.

"I need my weapons." His voice had lost the caring brotherly tone and was now cold and emotionless. Reaching into her pocket, Bulma pulled out two capsules before saying "When I was looking at the blue prints, I found several upgrades for your weapons. I have upgraded your weapons and also capsulated them to make them easier to move." She said before throwing him the first one.

As Gohan caught it, he noticed there was a black 01 in the centre of it.

"I also found the design for type of boom, so I made a few of them for you." Bulma said before throwing the second capsule to Gohan. Opening the first Capsule, as the smoke cleared it revealed his sheathed sword and weapon belt lying on the ground. Attaching the belt and sheath to his armour, Gohan then opened the second capsule. As the smoke cleared, Gohan saw four small metal domes lying on the ground; each had a different colour crystal lying in the centre. As Gohan put them in one of the pouches on the belt, he looked up at Bulma and said "Thank you, Bulma."

"Your very welcome, Gohan." Bulma said while smiling at the young sayain.

AN: Okay sorry about the wait.

Now before people want to stick a spick through me a and roast me like a wild boar for making 18 so out of character, I am trying to build a bond between them and the same for Bulma and this was the best way I could think of and I spent a long time thinking about it.

Now the next chapter is going to be short so it hopefully won't take so long to write.

And **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Battle Of The Hero's

Chapter: 18 Battle of the Hero's

"Gohan, can I ask you something?" Bulma asked tentatively, she and the young hybrid had left the look out's laboratory a few minutes ago and were now making there way through one of the lookout's many hallways.

"What?" Gohan asked in response, his cold, dark irises quickly glancing at the blue haired beauty before returning to the seemingly endless hall way.

"Well um Gohan why er ?" She hesitated, she knew what she wanted to ask but she couldn't find the words. After a moment, Bulma gave up looking for a way to say gently and decided to just say it. "Gohan why do you hate Goku so much?"

Although it did not show visibly, that question shocked Gohan. He had been expecting her to ask him about his armour, how it worked or its power source maybe but not a question that was so, personal. But still, she had reconstructed and given him his armour back, so he guessed he was in her debt and perhaps answering her questions would repay that debt.

Taking a deep breath, he replied "For as far back as I can remember , I have always believed that my family were dead. And then when I came to this planet, that belief was suddenly challenged. The small comfort of knowing that if I was to die then at least there would be a family waiting for me in the next dimension was suddenly ripped away from me, he ripped it away from me." Gohan had to stop himself there, he could feel tears starting to well up behind his eyes. The subject of his family had always been a very sore spot for him.

As she heard Gohan suddenly stop speaking, Bulma glanced over her shoulder and saw that although he was still keeping stride with her, his dark eyes had glazed over with unshed tears. Although Bulma didn't know Gohan that well, she did know that if the boy was anything like his father; that there was only two things that would make him cry. The first was an impossibility as there wasn't an angry Chichi with a frying pan or a needle down here so it had to be the later; something incredibly painful.

Before she could tell him he didn't have to answer anymore, Gohan continued

"The idea that my family had died to protect me was what kept me going Bulma, it was what kept me going through intense training sessions, it was what kept me going as I shed a sea of innocent blood; it even kept me going through the intense fires of the hell that was my life instead of just slicing open me throat. But then I escape and what do I find?

"Not only is my family not dead but my father is supposedly the strongest fighter on the planet. A man who I believed had died trying to protect me had been alive and well and had not even bothered to try and find me. Tell me Bulma how would you feel towards someone who had done that to you?" Gohan asked before he walked ahead of her. Bulma didn't answer as she watched the boy walk ahead of her, she new it was a rhetorical question and she now had some more important things to think about.

Gohan had said that one of the reasons that he hated Goku was that he hadn't tried to find him. Well Bulma new for a fact that was a mistake, after his sons disappearance Goku had gotten every one of the Z fighters to help him in searching the earth for him. However after Goku's brother Raditz showed up, with Goku dead and the Z fighters training for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival to earth; searching for Gohan hadn't been on anyone's mind. 'Maybe he has a point' Bulma thought as she watched the boy walking just ahead of her.

Letting his words run through her mind, the blue haired genius suddenly became very querulous about part of what the young hybrid had said; for some reason it just didn't sound right to her. After she had spent a minute or so thinking about it, Bulma resigned herself to just ask Gohan what he meant.

Increasing the pace of her strides, Bulma had to almost run to catch up to Gohan before she reached his side.

"Gohan can I ask you something else?" Bulma asked as she put a hand on her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

"You already have but carry on" Gohan answered as he carried on walking at the pace he had set, his voice never betraying the pain that had filled his at the painful memories, nor the slowly growing ache in his left arm from carrying his helmet. Gohan had been wearing his helmet until they entered the hallway outside the room where 18 was currently sleeping. Its brightness had thrown his visor into disarray and it hadn't been able to adjust meaning he hadn't been able to see shit.

"Well I was wondering what you meant when you said 'for as far back as I can remember'?" Bulma knew it sounded stupid but she just didn't understand why Gohan would say that. Goku had told her that Gohan had just turned four when he had disappeared and Bulma knew that children can remember thing at the age; hell she even had memories from that far back so why would Gohan say something that would suggest he didn't, it didn't make any sense to her.

"When I was taken, I banged my head and was knocked unconscious. When I awoke the only thing I could remember was my name, nothing else." Gohan replied absentmindedly

The rest of the walk passed by in silence, Bulma's mind was to busy processing this knew information to even consider speaking and Gohan just had over things on his mind. Namely, how the fuck he was going to kill that bastard Cell.

_Before his transformation, Cell was only just stronger than me, it wouldn't of been easy but I could've taken him out. However if even half of what he said about his new form was true, I doubt even my Thermal Particle Reactor will be able to annihilate him. _

_My dark lash attack is useless against him because he is some how able to regenerate, wait a minute. When I first meet him Cell said that he was made up of the cells of the strongest fighters that have been on this planet. _An image of piccolo appeared before his minds eye before his chain of thought continued;

_What if that Namiks Cells are inside Cell, that explains how even my most powerful attack can't kill him. A Namik can regenerate any part of there body as long as there head remains intact and I cut him from the base of the neck to just above his hip; not his head. So if I…" _However, Gohan's trail of thought was interrupted by a sudden and very loud growing from his stomach.

Placing his left hand gently on his armour stomach, Gohan slowly began to soothingly rub it while realizing that he hadn't had a proper meal in days. Taking a quick glance to his side, he saw that Bulma had been to deep in thought to notice his stomachs continuous and very loud complaints.

Looking back to the hallway, Gohan almost screamed in fury at the site of no exit or stop to this infuriating house of hallways.

They walked for a few more minutes before Gohan saw a sight that made his insides jump for joy: the sight of light braking through the lookouts support columns. Smiling slightly at the prospect of finally getting out of this funhouse, Gohan slipped his helmet on and quickened his pace.

As he and Bulma walked down the steps that led to the lookouts platform, they saw that the rest of the z fighters were standing near by and were having a rather loud shouting match with Vegeta.

"That's crazy Vegeta, if you do that you'll be killed" Tien shouted angrily at the sayain prince.

"you have no idea how powerful I have become three eyes, so get out of my way." Vegeta said in a voice that was more like a grow as he stood in with his arms crossed, looking at the three eyed man with little interest.

"Tien's right Vegeta," Krillin quickly intervened, stepping infront of the sayain prince so that there eyes now meet. "Why go and get yourself killed now Vegeta when you could get even stronger and fight Cell later?"

"Get out of my way crone dome, my power is beyond anything you could comprehend." Emphasizing his point, the sayain prince pulled his fist back and punched Krillin in the stomach with a speed that only two other Z warriors and Gohan could see.

As the force of Vegeta's blow hit him, Krillin staggered back before falling into unchchiousness and collapsing onto the hard tiles. Quickly catching the monk, Yamcha gently placed Krillin down on the slabs before looking up at prince, his eyes alight with fury.

"Why'd you do that Vegeta, huh why?" Yamcha shouted as got back on his feet while still staring daggers at the Prince.

"He was in my way" Vegeta stated with that arrogant smirk spread across his lips.

Just before ether Vegeta or Yamcha could throw the first punch, Gohan's emotionless voice interrupted them.

"There right you know Vegeta, you go up against Cell now and you'll be killed." The young hunter said as he watched Vegeta's power level appear before his icy black eyes. Turning round, the sayain prince set his now angry eyes on Gohan as he and Bulma walked up to the group.

"And what would you know of this matter, Brat?" Vegeta asked as his eyes quickly scanned the boy's attire, taking in the sight of the gleaming silver armour with slight jealousy at how Bulma would create such a work of art for someone beside himself.

"I know that I'm the only one here who has seen Cell's new power and felt it. So my world should be the one that you listen to; but Vegeta, if you want to prove me wrong. Then lets go." Gohan said before using his right hand to detach his helmet's oxygen tubes and then take his helmet off and drop it onto the marble tiles.

Seeing this, the Z warriors quickly walked past Gohan and stood by Bulma, except for Goku who lingered for a few seconds as he watched his son before joining his friends. Watching as the two Sayain's lifted there armour over there head's, Goku felt a shiver run up his spine as he saw the scars that littered his son's back and couldn't help but be thankful that Chichi was sleeping inside the lookout; her reaction to the state of her baby's back would be very unpredictable.

Undoing the buckle of his weapon belt, Gohan placed the belt down, next to his helmet and torso guard. As he reached up to grasp the handle of his sword, a bolt of pain shot through every nerve in his body. Gritting his teeth, Gohan gently let his left arm fall to his side before drawing his sword with his right hand and gently laying it down on the tiles.

Gohan's icy back eyes glancesd up to where Vegeta stood before asking

"Mind waiting for a few minutes Vegeta, theres something I have to 'take care' of." After receving a nod from the prince, Gohan turned round to look at Bulma and asked "Do you mind getting 18 for me, Bulma?We should be done by the time you get back." Giving him a kind smile and a nod, Bulma turned on her heals and began to walk back into the lookout's main building.

Turning his gaze away from the blue haired genius's retreating form, Gohan gently griped the wrist of his broken arm and began to slowly trace the outline of his bone. Feeling were the bone had bent and the jaged tip of the brake was pressing into his flesh, the young hybrid gritted his sharp cannines and began to press onto the bone.

Throwing his head back and closing his icy black eyes, Gohan thought against letting out a cry of agony as he felt a wave of intense pain wash over his body. Fighting against the impulse to release his grip on his arm, Gohan continued to push the bone back into place.

Suddenly, a loud crack ripped through the air and Gohan's eyes suddenly opened as he felt the bone bend back and slot into place. Taking deep breaths, the young hybrid opened his eyes and released his grip on the arm, reaching down Gohan ripped a strip of cloth from his gi pants before rapping it around his arm. Taking a few deep breaths, Gohan looked to where once stood Vegeta but only to find the sayain prince had dissapered.

Turning round quickly, Gohan's cold, dark orbs searched for any signs of the sayain prince. Growling angrily, Gohan quickly looked up and watched as dark clouds began to spread across the sky and a shiver ran up his spine as he felt a cold breeze blow through the lookout.

The young hybrid felt a sense of helplessness wash over him, knowing that Vegeta was out there but not being able to find him. Sudenly, memories of his training flashed before his minds eye and a deep dark voice filled his ears.

_Always remember Gohan that your eyes can and will deceive you, on a hunt you must use every one of your heightened sences. When you were born, the Gods bestoed upon you a great gift, every one of the sayain strengths despit the fact you are a hybrid.Use that gift Gohan and embrace your destiny as the legend foretells._

As the words filled his mind, Gohan felt a sense of stupidity was over him for forgetting such an important part of his training. Relaxing his stance, Gohan closed his eyes, blocking the sight of shadow washing over the lookouts platform and presenting him with the eternal darkness of blindness.

"Hey guyes, can some please tell me what hes doing?" Yamcha asked as he tended to the still unconscious Krilin.

"Hes looking for Vegeta." Tien replied as he watched the boy with great intrest, his three eyes continually studying Gohan's posture and movements; trying to understand the boy just that little bit more.

As he felt a gust of wind blow up from behind him, Gohan inhaled deeply; picking up the scents that lay on the wind. He could smell the aromas of the world below, the freshness and cleaness of the meadows and woods, the slightly saltyness of the seas and even the metallic stench of the cities that lay across the land. Focusing his attention, Gohan inhaled deeply, trying to block out the all to familiar scents of the earth below and even the scents of the Z fighters in search of Vegeta's.

As a stronger gust blough past him, Gohan caught it. _He's behind me._

Risiting the urge to turn around, Gohan stopped taking deep breaths and began to focus his attention on the whisling wind as it blough past him. As the path of the wind broke where he stood, it to began surrounding him. Forming an invisible dome that surrounded his body for up to a foot away.

As Gohan listened to the whistling wind, he heard the whistle suddenly stop as the doome of air was broken just above the back of his head. Spinning round, Gohan saw the smooth white soul of Vegeta's boot before it hit him in the face. As the hybrid's body fell backwards and hit the tiles, he began to skid back along the tiles, the sweat that lined his skin stopping any friction from slow him down.

Throwing his left arm back, Gohan activated his wrist blades before pressing them into the tiles; causing sparks to fly. Sheilding his eyes with his right hand, Gohan suddenly saw something that made his blood run cold; the edge of the lookout was approaching, very quickly.

As he felt the tiles beneath his back plumit, Gohan tried to grip the edge but his fingers slid off before he could get a grip. Before he could prepair his body for flight however, Gohan's left arm suddenly tensed as a bolt of pain ran through his body; looking up the sayain saw that his wrist blades had caught on the edge of the lookout's platform.

Gohan suddenly gasped as he felt another bolt of pain it the nerves in his arm, almost causing him to release his grip on the edge. Tightenung his grip on the ledge, Gohan began to swing his body from right to left before grabing hold of the ledge with his other hand. As he got a foot hold, black flames engulfed Gohan's body before he pushed off the ledge and jumped into the dark clouds above the lookout.

A cold shiver ran down Gohan's back as the freiving moisture of the cloud huged his body. His normally dark black hair now shined as it became damp and even more than normal strands of hair fell into his eyes and stuck to his skin. However, this went unnoticed by the young sayain as his eyes looked through the dark coloured moisture and focused on the sayain prince as he stood on the platform; looking up into the clouds.

'_Hmm he seems to waiting for something, well I'll give something Vegeta.'_ Gohan thought before one side of his lips curved to form a malicious smile as he raised his arm and unleashed a wave of blasts at the sayain prince.

Vegeta growled impatiently as he looked up into the dark clouds.

'_Where are you brat?' _The prince thought as he waited for the boy to make his move. After he had made that surprise attack, Vegeta had watched in disappointment as Gohan slid across and off the lookout; he had been expecting the brat to be more prepared for a sneak attack than that before watching as Gohan flew into the clouds.

The sayain prince's eyes searched restlessly for the young hunter, his dark irises scanning for anything out of the ardency in the clouds. Suddenly he saw something, there were about six darker areas in the clouds, they weren't very large but the difference in colour was unmistakable; the clouds

surrounding them were a dark greyish colour while these spots of colour were deep black that rivalled the depths of space.

As Vegeta focused on the black depths, they seemed to become smaller by the second. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened and he took flight, barley a second later black balls of energy hit where Vegeta had been standing and a dome of black flame consumed it. Looking back at the clouds, Vegeta saw more energy blasts coming towards him.

Flying away from the clouds with the blasts hot on his tail, Vegeta began to fly evasively; making sudden turns above the lookout before changing his altitude and going higher in the sky before starting all over again. Sensing a sudden change in the blasts energy Vegeta Spun in mid flight and watched as the blast nearest him exploded; the heat from the blast burned his skin as he flew away from the ball of black fire. Turning his attention to the other blasts that Gohan had unleashed upon him, Vegeta watched as each of them exploded simultaneously.

Gently landing back down on the hard marble tiles Vegeta, didn't even glance at the shocked faces of the z fighters before looking back up at the dark clouds over head. He could now clearly see Gohan's silhouette through the dark clouds.

As Vegeta's confident, turquoise eyes meet Gohan's icy gaze, the flame around the boy's body intensified and Gohan flew through the clouds towards Vegeta. Flying quickly towards Vegeta, Gohan pulled his fist back to attack Vegeta but suddenly the sayain prince disappered and Gohan's fist hit the cold marble. As the skin of Gohan's hand touched the marble, it began to disintergrate; forming a small crater.

Standing up, Gohan looked over his shoulder he saw Vegeta standing about two meters behind him, his arms were crossed over his chest as the golden flames around his body licked his skin. Turning round, the black flame around Gohan's body turned golden and his eyes and hair changed to there respective colours as he turned super.

Locking there gaze, the young hunter began to stare down the sayain prince, both waiting for the other to make the next move.

Suddenly, a loud gust of wind sounded through the lookout, mixing with the quiter whistle of the blowing wind as it blew past the two sayains; blowing a thread of spicky golden hair into Gohan's turquoise eye's, obscuring his vison for a second before he slid it back into place with a finger. That was all it took, both Vegets and Gohan knew that the games and this stand off had come to an end and know it was time; **TO FIGHT**.

They stood there for a moment, there eyes boring into the others but as the smirk Vegeta wore faded both Sayain's began running at each over. As he and the boy meet, Vegeta pulled his fist back and attacked Gohan who could just duck in time to miss the prince's fist slamming into his face.

As he ducked, Gohan pulled his fist back before punching the sayain prince in the gut as he attacked. Staggering back slightly, Vegeta groaned in pain before looking down in time to see Gohan's fist as the boy punched him in the face. Stopping himself from falling back, Vegeta had just enough time to block Gohan's next barrage of punches before bringing his arm up and shielding his face as Gohan kicked at his head. Jumping away from the boy, Vegeta began to attack him with super sayain speed; making him and Gohan disappear infront of the eyes of the z fighters but the sound of there battle could be still heard.

"Kami, they must be killing each other" Yamcha said as he listened to the sounds of the two Sayain's going at each other like a pair of ally cats, or in this case tigers as he tended to the still unconscious Krillin.

"There each trying to prove something to the other" commented Trunks but his attention still focused on his father and mentor's brawl. " My father is trying to prove that he is capable of betting Cell by beating Gohan and Gohan is trying to prove that neither of them are capable of that, yet."

As the time travler stoped speaking both Gohan and Vegeta rapeared, jumping away from each other as they tried to catch there breath. A trail of blood was running down from Vegeta's hairline before coming to his eyebrow and dripping down onto the tilles beneath his boot while Gohan was nursing his jaw from where Vegeta had hit him; however, as both Sayain's eyes meet, there injuries were forgotten.

Suddenly they both lunged at each other, but instead of attacking both Sayain's grabbed the others hands in a stand off, each battling for supremacy over the other.

As Vegeta's turquoise eyes bored into Gohan's, the young sayain had to fight back a moan of pain as he felt the bones in his arms almost break with the amount of pressure the prince was putting on them. As much as he hated to admit it, Gohan knew that Vegeta was now stronger than him.

Despite Gohan's struggle to not visibly show that he was losing, A force beyond his control was not helping; the golden flame that surrounding Vegeta's body was towering over Gohan's as the boy was forced back onto one knee.

Gohan greeted his teeth as he felt Vegeta push him back onto one knee, the nervous in his wrist were a blaze with pain because of the amount of pressure Vegeta was putting on them. Looking up into the man's eyes, Gohan felt his insides turn. Vegeta's eyes were alight with the victory he knew he was so close to achieving.

'_No, I can't let you win Vegeta. If you win, Cell will kill you; I can't let that happen.' _Gohan thought as the desire to win consumed him. Suddenly Gohan felt it, the power; the same dark power he had felt when fighting the androids. He could feel it mixing with his desire and consuming his body and mind.

The golden flame that surrounded his body suddenly turned as black as space, his hair grow longer and spikier, reaching down past his waist and almost touching the tiles beneath his feet as long red streaks were becoming visible. Gohan's turquoise eyes changed to a blood red and his pupils were bloodshot, the nails on his fingers had got longer and sharper making them seem more like claws and were now digging into Vegeta's skin.

Pushing the sayain prince back, Gohan got back up onto his feet and began to grapple with Vegeta as they each began to try and get the upper hand. The energy flames that surrounded them were reflecting the two Sayains struggle for the other Z warriors two see; Gohan's dark flame was over powering Vegeta's golden one and was slowly forcing it back

As his flame grew stronger, Gohan began to gasp for air as he felt the power within him, he could feel that he was so close to achieving the power but he still just couldn't take the last step to that dark power. Suddenly the tiles beneath both his and Vegeta's feet began to shake and the wind became stronger as it started to blow around them.

Suddenly, a loud crack ripped through the air as some of the tiles that made the floor of the lookouts platform were ripped from the platform and began to blow around the two warriors in the now tornado like dome of wind that surrounded them. The sound of sound of thunder then sound in the sky like the beating of a drum before bolts of lightning cut through the dark sky and began to hit the dome.

The Z warriors could only watch the scene that was unfolding before them with wide eyes, even Piccolo who was rarely anything but calm had trouble not showing his disbelief.

"Guys remind me never to make either of them angry" Yamcha said as he tried to keep his hair out of his face because of the intense winds that were blowing through the lookout.

"They are the destroyers of worlds Yamcha, to anger either of them is to jeopardize the universe." Trunks replied as he watched them.

Anger flowed through Gohan's veins like blood, anger fuelled by the knowledge of the great power that eluded him.His pupils had fade away and his entire eyes begin to glow red, the tips of his hair begin to change and were now blood red as they reached the tiles beneath him. The claws that were once his finger nails had extend further, piercing the skin of Vegeta's hands and cutting the flesh beneath. The muscles beneath his skin had tensed, bulging slightly and stretching his tanned skin. Gohan's tail had uncoiled itself from around his waist and waving in the air behind him. As Gohan's anger continued to grow, he could feel his amount of control over it dwindling, suddenly the black flame surrounding him exploded.

The tiles that had been floating around them dropped down on the other tiles as the black clouds that had gathered over the lookout began to break apart. As the energy flame exploded, both Vegeta and Gohan had been sent flying backwards by the enormous power that had been unleashed. As his body transformed back into its ascended super sayain stage, Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw that his body was flying towards one of the columns that supported the roof of the platform.

Ignoring the cry's of displeasure from his muscles, Gohan raised his arms and grabbed hold of the column just before he collided with it and used the momentum from the blast to propel him around the column and to land. Rolling slightly as he hit the tiles, the hybrid looked up and watched as Vegeta landed like he did but managed to somehow stop himself from rolling off the edge of the lookout.

Getting back on his feet, Gohan's attention was drawn away from the sayain prince by the echo of foot steps coming from the lookout hallway. Looking over his shoulder, Gohan watched as Bulma walked out of the lookout carrying Android 18.

With one of 18s arms over her shoulder, because of the surprisingly heavy ,given her appearance android 18 Bulma slowly made her way through the Z fighters and over to Gohan. She Let the boy put his armour back on before letting him take 18 from her, Bulma then handed him another capsule holder and said "Here Gohan, I almost forgot to give you this. It's a gravity room, it will allow you to alter the gravity of the room up to 100x Earths normal gravity. I thought that it could help you in your training."

Thanking her, Gohan paced the box in a pocket in his weapon belt before picking the android up in his arms. Before he could take flight into the now blue sky however, Someone called his name.

Looking over his shoulder, Gohan saw that it had not been Bulma as he had expected, but in fact his father, Goku.

"Yhea what?" He asked coldly.

Goku had a nervous yet determined look on his face as he stepped towards his son.

"Gohan, I was wondering if you wanted to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to prepare for Cell?" He asked nervously, worried his son might have another outburst.

Gohan was confused, even with his vast knowledge of galaxy, he had never heard of a Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"What's a Hyperbolic Time Chamber" he asked cautiously.

"It's a place where in the space of a day here, a year will pace there." Bulma said quickly as she tended to Vegeta, cleaning his cuts and checking to see if any of his bones were broken.

Taking a minute to consider his answer before replying to Goku "Sure I'll take it two days before Cells game." However before leaving, Gohan turned his attention to Bulma and said

"Bulma, I need one more thing."

AN: Okay, I am so, so sorry that this has taken me so long but my computer has really been testing my patients. This is actually the third version of this chapter I've written, but every time I almost finished one my computer crashed and deleted everything. I really hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait and please

REVIEW.


	19. Returning Home

Chapter 19: Returning Home

The bright gleam of the evening sun had long since gone from the sky and was now replaced by the intense blackness of the night. With the moon hidden within the darkness of space, the night was almost pitch black except for the twinkling of stray stars that shone across the vast sky; illuminating the dark depths of the vast and deep ocean beneath. With the growing darkness of night filling the sky, the dark flames of Gohan's Ki were camouflaged in the depths of the night sky as he flew across the open ocean; Android Eighteen still asleep on his shoulder.

The hybrid had now been flying for more than three hours, while it would of normally only taken him less than a hour to cover the distance between the lookout and his home at full speed; Gohan doubted he would be able to keep a hold of the dead weight of Eighteen with his left arm still sore from the fixed brake. Also, flying at full speed would require the hybrid to increase the amount of energy that was being given to the flames that consumed both his and the Bio-android's bodies and he wasn't sure if her body could take it and not get vaporized in the processes.

As his sharp, dark eyes looked through the material of his helmets visor, Gohan felt his heart suddenly jump with joy as he saw the distant outline of cliffs rising from the dark depths of the ocean and in the darkness beyond; his home.

Gohan sighed happily as he felt his bare feet land on the soft, damp grass before he looked ahead of him, his heightened vision quickly breaking up the darkness and revealing the boy's home. In the three years that he had been on earth, only in the past eight months had he actually had a proper roof above his head. The house was mostly made of strong sturdy timbre; even the water mill connected to its side that created and supplied it with electricity.

Despite the fact that most humans would call this almost a primitive lodge, even with the advances of electricity and heating that the hybrid had harnessed from the strong flowing river beside the structure; it would still be classed as primitive compared the great stone and metal constructions that filled the human cities. Gohan couldn't help but be proud of the home he had built, it had not taken him long to discover that although he may be a deadly fighter and hunter, capable of annihilating an entire civilization in the blink of an eye; he was not very good when it came to building and DIY so even this 'primitive structure' he considered quite an achievement.

As he began to walk toward the wooden home, A sudden breeze of cool, damp, sea air lifted a lock of jet black hair from his back, bringing with it a dusting of scents - the freshness of meadow, the strong smell of the woodland that surrounded him and even the tangy taste of salt from the vast ocean barley 20 feet behind him. But to the hybrid, it all smelt of the same thing-Home, the one place he felt truly at peace.

Opening the wooden door with one hand as he held Android 18 with the other, the boy quickly made his way through the house and to the downstairs bedroom. It was a very simple room, with only one window that looked out to the mountain range behind and allowed the dark glair of the night sky to look into the room. A chest of draws stood against the wall to his right and on the opposite side of the room, under the window was a small, single bed with a bed side table and lamp beside it. Walking across the wooden floor, the boy placed the bio-android gently down onto the crimson covers before leaving the room in three quick long, strides.

Softly shutting the door behind him, Gohan made a show of stretching his arms above his head, ignoring the dull pain in his left arm as he let out a groan of exhaustion; it had been a very long couple of days and now the hybrid was looking forward to putting his armour away and going to sleep. But first, he had a little business to take care of.

Not being able to ignore the very loud complaints from his hungry stomach anymore, the 11 year old quickly made his way to the kitchen. While given the size of his house in general, the kitchen wasn't that large but he found it easily suited his needs. The room was connected to the living room and dinning room through tow archways and consisted of a few cupboards, a fridge, freezer and sink with a small hatch in the floor which lead down to a storeroom.

Reaching into the fridge, Gohan grabbled himself a couple of legs of meat before walking back through the dinning room and up a set of stairs in the entrance Hall. Having already finished two of the legs of meat by the time he climbed up the last step of the stairs, Gohan quickly disposed of them in a good old fashioned sayain style before placing the plate on the railing of the stairs as he glanced around the room.

This was practically the largest room of the house but not because Gohan required a lot of room to sleep but merely because he thought he could save a couple of days by combining three rooms into one; the room was more a library than a bedroom infact as most of the walls were taken up by bookcases.

The room was lit by the faint glow of starlight that shone through the room's two windows as they looked out onto the open grass land; giving a perfect view of the fast flowing river that flowed beside the house before disappearing over the cliff edge and into the ocean below. Their was little else in the to really to take notice of, a couple of pieces of furniture, a wardrobe where he kept the few clothes he needed, a double bed and perhaps the item that was most out of place in the library/bedroom; a display case.

However this was no ordinary display case, it was a Hunter's trophy wall; A specially designed case where a hunter could store his armour, weapons and display his trophies. Pressing the button on the sides of the five by seven foot rectangular case, Gohan watched as its two sliding doors opened to reveal an empty case. When he had escaped the chains of his past over three years before, Gohan had been forced to pack light; leaving the few trophies he had behind. Although it would have made little difference whether the boy had brought them or not, on hunts his uncontrollable anger made keeping the prey whole long enough to take a trophy difficult and it wasn't uncommon for him to leave a planet with nothing but ash.

Removing each of his weapons from their slots in his belt and placing them on a small table beside the case, Gohan made short work of disconnecting the parts of his shift suit and placing them on there respective stands. Turning back to the table the boy slowly began examining the armaments, checking for any damage or malfunction before placing it securely in the slots designed for them. As his examination moved on, Gohan soon found he was examining the newest additions to his arsenal; the bombs that Bulma had given him.

Letting his fingers travel over the cold metal of the weapon's outer casing, Gohan studied the features of the domes before coming to the colourful stones in the centre. Although this was the first time he'd come across the bombs, he had received a short briefing on the weapons and these small jewels were the power source of the bombs. Being careful not to press the stone, the hybrid gently placed them into their individual slots in the case before walking across the room, collecting his meal and walking back to the bed; collapsing onto the large bed in a deep sleep before he finished the last leg.

__

Daggers of pain ripped through every nerve in the boy's body, his scream of agony filling the room as the whip hit his skin; tearing flesh from his back with each crack.

"Shut up you brat!" the harsh, cold voice of his tormenter filled his ears from behind, causing fear to run through his veins like blood before another crack of the whip sounded and Gohan had to fight back unleashing another cry. It's customary for all young hunters to go through a series of tests to teach them to bear great pain, however this wasn't training; this was punishment.

Straining against the taut ropes that were wrapped around his wrists, holding his body above the steadily growing pool of blood beneath him, his struggles suddenly died away however as he heard the crack and felt the heat of blood flow down the skin of his back increase as the clod leather slashed his skin. He had lost count of how many lashes he had received over the past hour, all the fight had been robbed from the boy and now all he could hope for was to either slip into the eternal sleep of death or pass out from the blazing pain that flowed through him.

Minutes later however, the boy felt his body collapse as the bonds that held him up were suddenly cut and with a small 'thud' he hit the cold blood stained metal floor of the chamber. But before the boy could close his eyes and drop into unconsciousness, he saw the sharpened claws of his tormenters three toed foot as it came crashing down on his ribs; pressing him very hard into sharpened metal tiles and sending spasms of pain through his body as the free flowing gashes rubbed against the jagged edges. Throwing his head back in agony, Gohan tried to scream but the apprentice hunter's other foot kicked him in the face, the sharp claws making shallow cuts in his skin before the scaly pad of its foot pressed the hybrids head into the titles as he it said "I thought I told you to be quiet, how are you ever supposed to for fill the prophecy if…you…can't…even…take a simple…beating?" With each world, the hunter's foot came crashing down on the boy's ribcage.

Tears began to flood the boy's eyes as he felt the continuous stomping of the predator's foot on his ribs, each one brought his ribs closer and closer to breaking point and what was worse was that Gohan know their was nothing he could do to stop it. How he wanted to just curl up into a ball, for the adolescent alien above him to just disappear, the pain that cut through his body like a thousand knives to vanish so his mother could pick him and whisper sweet words to him as he fell asleep in her arms.

But nothing happened and with another stamp to the ribs; Gohan knew nothing would. But despite the knowledge that nothing would save him from the pain, that he should just lay their and take the beating in silence, something inside him wouldn't allow It; that he should fight and kill this bastard for believing that he could do this to him.

Suddenly the layer of tears over his eyes vanished as for a second they blazed turquoise and then darkened until a glowing blood red. In the blink of an eye the boy acted, swinging his left arm out he knocked the leg that was still on his ribs off his body before kicking out and taking the hunter's other foot right out from under him. Pulling his arm back, Gohan slammed his fist into the tile where mere micro-seconds ago the alien's head had been.

Looking up just in time to see the clawed foot as it swung at him and kicked him in his bruised ribs, Gohan was thrown back into the chamber's wall. Crashing into the cold metal, the boy could barley catch himself before he fell to the ground and stood on shaky legs. The pain in his body was now so immense that if it weren't for the hate and fury running through his veins and driving him on; the boy would of surly collapse in agony.

Quickly waking from his daze, Gohan had to duck to avoid another of the alien's attacks, the powerful limb smashing into the metal where the hybrids head had been mere seconds; filling the room with the loud protests of the chamber's wall as it was forced to bend and mould around the opposing object. Unfortunately for Gohan, it was to loud and all his concentration was lost as he clasped his hands over his ears; trying to shut out the incredibly loud sound from his sensitive hearing. The pain blinding him to the presence of an object that was hurtling towards the side of his face. However he couldn't help but ignore the sound as the alien's large fist slammed into the side of his face and knocking the boy unconscious before he could hit the cold metal floor.

Rolling off his face, Gohan's dark eyes opened wide as he lurched the top half of his body from the comfort of his bed, his heart pounding like a timpani drum as small rivers of sweet ran down his chest. Mind still reeling from the ancient memories, the hybrid began to look around, desperate and disorientated.

He was alone in his bedroom, the bright glare of the morning sun's rays shinning through the large window and onto his skin, drying the cold sweet that had formed during the night.

__

'Okay… You're okay, it was just a memory.' The boy thought as he slowly dragged himself up from the bed and stood beside it, stretching his aching muscles before he slowly made his way to the stairs; absentmindedly picking up the plate of bones on his way.

Placing the plate on a kitchen side, Gohan quickly pulled out another from the fridge but instead with bacon and sausage sandwiches on; heating the meat with a small energy beam before sitting down at the dinning table. However the boy's mind was not lingering on the smoking breakfast but instead on the images that had played in his mind over the night.

As the hybrid absentmindedly chewed on a piece of bacon while his mind ran over the ancient memory; he failed to her the quiet click of a door opening and closing or the soft sound of foot falls on the tilled floor until:

"Don't move you bastard" Swallowing the bacon, Gohan slowly turned around in his seat to see a very pissed off looking Android Eighteen, her hand outstretched and her open palm mere centimetres from his face; ready to blast him away.

"Good morning Eighteen." Gohan replied calmly, his dark eyes meeting her glairing blue orbs while he took a bite out of one of the sausages before gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of the table; indicating she should sit down.

Slightly stunned by how the boy could remain so calm with death staring him in the face, it took Eighteen a few seconds to react but suddenly remembering how it ended the last time she tried to blast him; the bio-android quickly took him up on his offer. Sitting down on the opposite side of the table, her sapphire eyes continued to glare across at him as she debated what she should say next. Growing even more annoyed however as she watched the boy continue to eat his breakfast while not even paying her the slightest bit of attention; she decided to get the obvious out of the way.

"So am I your prisoner here?" It's hard to get more obvious than that and she couldn't help smiling smugly as she saw him almost choke on the meat in surprise; '_That got the bastards attention'_.

Quickly swallowing the meat, Gohan looked up at the women opposite him before saying "Not at all, I just needed to take a few precautions before I let you go."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters that you won't fly around and start destroying more innocent people and cities." The hybrid asked before finishing off his breakfast as he watched the bio-android across from him as she gave an affirmative nod. Swallowing the meat, Gohan quickly smiled as he said, "Good. That's all I really wanted to know." before he stood up and placed the plate beside the other.

Keeping her eyes focused on the boy as he disintegrated the remains of the meals with a small energy blast, Android Eighteen waited for Gohan to say something else but as it became obvious that the boy was no longer interested in making conversation; she decided to ask what had been playing on her mind.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't start killing people." the boy answered, not looking at the bio-android as he spoke while putting the cutlery away.

"Don't give me that shit…" The women shouted, her temper quickly fleering at her displeasure with his answer. "If that was all you wanted, you could of asked me on that platform with your friend Vegeta or the Namik to keep an eye on me or simply destroyed me on that island. So tell me damn you, why did you being me here?!!!"

Deciding that if he wanted to get anything done he'd better just tell her and get it over with; Gohan let out a silent sigh of defeat before saying. " I brought you here Eighteen because I wanted to talk to someone who might actually understand me… someone who was like me."

The android, to say the least was stunned. That was probably the last thing she thought the boy could of wanted. "Like you… but what do you mean 'I'm like you?' we are nothing alike…"

"Tell me Eighteen, did you volunteer to become what you are or where you taken against your will?" Gohan suddenly asked, interrupting the android mid speech.

"Dr... Dr Gero kidnapped me and my brother but what has that got too do with it?"

"How many people have you killed?" Gohan asked again, his gaze never leaving the android.

"Hundreds but still what has that got to do with…"

"And finally Eighteen, did you enjoy killing all them?" The hybrid asked, quickly interrupting her before she could finish her question.

Eighteen hesitated before silently muttering "Yes".

__

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this but I swear to make it up with the next chapter.


	20. Confessions of the Past

Chapter 20: Confessions of the Past 

Gohan just sat, his emotionless black eyes watching her yet no judgment shone in those dark depths and Eighteen had no doubt that the boy was satisfied with her answer. And yet she wasn't…

The android had lost count of how many times she had run over these memories in her mind, memories she so wished to forget but she just couldn't let go of them; not yet at lest. She had hidden them for so long, may be it was time she told someone and this boy before her might just be her answer…

"It happened twelve years ago…

_Twelve years earlier…_

Juuhachi-gou let out a deep sigh as she felt a cool breeze run through her golden locks, her innocent blue eyes watching the surface of the large lake as fish leapt from its crystal blue depths. Their silvery scales reflecting the bright glare of the sun into her eyes before they splashed back into the dark depths. Wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them close to her, Juuhachi-gou

tried to relax in the solitude that surrounded her.

It had been one of those days where nothing had gone right for the teen and all she wanted now was to do was leave her world behind. It had started with yet another fight between her and her twin brother, meaning she had been late for medical school, resulting with her teachers treating her like the black sheep of the class for the rest of the day; if you also include that she had forgotten her lunch…. Juuhachi-gou had been glad just to get to her favourite spot by the lake for an afternoon swim.

"And to think, I use to hate nature…" The teen thought as she reached out and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself as she began drying her damp skin. Once her skin was satisfactorily dry, Juuhachi-gou discarded the towel and turned to the clothes that she had lain out for her to where.

However, before she had even finished tying the laces of her trainers, an ominous snap sounded through the silence. Juuhachi-gou looked up, her worried gaze searching her surroundings for any sign of movement. Nothing... Sighing in relief, the blonde returned to her work but before even the first bow was spun; Juuhaci-gou heard another branch snap. 'I'm not alone…'

"Brother! Is that you?" Juuhachi-gou asked looking around for any sign of her way would sibling, but secretly hoping that it was the teen. This area, although peaceful and secluded was also far from safe, bears and other, much more dangerous predators hunted in these woods. Deciding she would prefer not to find out what her new companion was, Juuhachi-gou quickly grabbed her stuff and shoved it all into her duffle bag before making her way home.

Tracing her steps along the old, dirt path Juuhachi-gou tried hard not to think about what could be following her and instead on what homework her professor had set her for the week. "Ok, so if human Hyperfalamous controls the body's hormones as well as…" When yet again the sound of branches snapping sounded a little behind her, however Juuhachi-gou knew there was only one thing in these forests that made that much nose. Stopping suddenly and turning round to face the very much out of control bush behind her, Juuhachi-gou waited a second before shouting "OK brother, come out this shit isn't funny anymore!"

However almost a minute went by as she waited for her soon to be dead sibling to rear his black haired head before she finally lost it; this was the last straw. Dropping the bag on the dusty earth, Juuhachi-gou reached in and grabbed hold of two of the bush's branches before pulling them apart as she stuck her head in past the first layer of leaves. Ignoring the leaves that had become entangled in her golden locks as she looked in and saw…Nothing.

'Theirs nothing here but then who…' Her train of thought suddenly died as she felt a needle pierce the soft skin of her neck and a wash of alcohol flooded into her system; knocking Juuhachi-gou

unconscious.

……………………..

Slowly, Juuhachi-gou's sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, her head hurt like hell and her mind was still out from the alcohol. Her vision was blurry and she could only make out that she was lying on her back on something cold and solid in a dimly lit room.

As the feeling in her arms began to come back, Juuhachi-gou tried to move her right arm however a rough leather bond held it in place as hinges in the table resisted her movements. Looking to her left and seeing the same type of bond holding her other arm as well as both her legs. The tempo of her heart beat increasing by the second, Juuhachi-gou started to pull at her bonds; trying to brake or snap the leather while the rusty table hinges only emitted rusty groans in complaint.

Suddenly, the restraints tightened around her limbs, cutting off her blood supply and snapping Juuhachi-gou's body to attention. Giving in to the bonds and her aching limbs, the teen lowered her head as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. Where was she? Why was someone doing this to her?

But before Juuhaci-gou could ponder on these questions, lights overhead suddenly blared to life and flooded the room with bright light. Squinting against the assault on her tired eyes, the teen found that she was in the sort of place Dr Frankenstein would have felt comfortable in.

It looked like a modern underground laboratory. The floor was tilled and its walls were made of dark, thick stone that seemed so jagged it could have been cut right out of a mountain. The laboratory was filled with gleaming stainless-steel instruments and digital machines were pilled against the wall and in the centre of the room was a giant table like the one she was own except with a large cloth thrown over it.

"Well I see you're awake." A Cold, menacing voice suddenly spoke from behind her. Quickly looking round in surprise, Juuhachi-gou could make out a open passage way cut into the lab's wall with a figure cloaked in shadow standing in the centre.

"Hey, you…Help me please" The suddenly shouted her heart skipping a beat as the prospect of being rescued flooded her mind but was then dashed away as the figure only laughed in response. A cold, cackle of a laugh that made Juuhachi-gou shiver and wonder just what kind of human could make such a sound?

But she never got the answer to her question as moments later; the figure stepped out of the shadow and into the lab's light. To say that Juuhachi-gou was surprised by her captures appearance would be an understatement; he looked almost like an old man. However, as she took in his bushy white hair and almost military bearing; a cold chill ran down her spine at the sight of his cold eyes; there was something not human about those dark orbs that terrified her.

Doing her best to not look afraid, Juuhachi-gou swallowed hard before demanding in a shaky voice "You… release me from these bonds." She could only prey that she didn't sound as terrified as she felt

Chuckling at the impertinence of the youth, the old man walked across the lab towards her. Stopping beside the cover, Juuhachi-gou watched transfixed as he gripped the sheet before saying in a calm voice "You should watch your manners, let me show you what happened to the last person who told me what to do…" Her eyes opened wide as the sheet was pulled off, revealing the open body of her twin brother.

"Brother…" she whispered, her mouth dryer than a desert all of a sudden as she took in the sight of her sibling. His eyes open wide, a look pure horror shinning in his dark depths that almost broke her heart. But that wasn't the worst of it; not by far as it looked like someone had quite literally torn the teen apart. His chest was open and his rib cage had been bent back; allowing Juuhaci-gou to see the whites of her brother's washed bone and giving anyone who cared to look a clear view of his internal chest cavity and all its contents.

Juuhaci-gou froze in horror, transfixed by the awful tableau and felt as if it had been her whose chest had been ripped apart. 'Please no…'she thought despairingly 'Not my brother…' But then she heard something that snapped her out of one nightmare and put her in a completely new one. A deep thump…

She couldn't believe her ears. It was impossible and yet there he was, lying before her as his heart beat; pumping blood through his body And that meant…

"Is he…"

"Alive?" The man cut in, his cruel voice almost sounding amused as he watched her reactions. "Yes."

"How?" Despite her situation, the med student couldn't help but be curious about the miracle of medicine before her.

"Oh…you'll see." And then the old man reached into his lab coat and withdrew what looked like a syringe filled with a bright green fluid before he slowly advanced towards her. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Juuhachi-gou tried futilely to free herself; fear evident in her blazing blue orbs as she struggled against the leather bonds.

But it was no good and all her struggles were for naught as the bonds held strong. Her wrests hurt like hell, the leather bonds had rubbed against her skin so much that he flesh was know red raw. But the blond student never noticed as her eyes were fixed on the needle of the syringe; now mere millimetres from her arm.

"Please…Please don't do this…" However she never finished and her plea fell on death ears as the needle suddenly plunged into her blood steam; the mix of stress and sudden rush of dizziness through Juuhachi-gou into unconsciousness before the liquid entered her blood stream.

……………………………….……….Present Day

"When I woke up, over a year had passed and that decrepit old fruit of a doctor had turned me into another one of his sick creations." Anger fleered in the androids voice as she finished, fresh emotions filling her with rage at the thought of the late Doctor Gero but tears were now clearly visible as they rolled down the rosy skin of the golden haired woman's check and even Gohan found it hard not to feel sorry for her. He had never considered that both she and her brother had been once human; technology that could do such a thing as change an organism into a machine was supposedly far to advance for this world.

But still, if what she said was true then it left a rather ugly question still to be answered…

"Um…Why did you act so differently before?" He tried to keep eye contact but Gohan found that it was somewhat difficult for him to stay focused on his interrogation while he watched her crying; it made her seem so vulnerable that it was hard to remember her as a psychotic killing machine.

At first, Eighteen didn't react to his question, she was to wrapped within her emotions for it to even sink in straight away; but Gohan knew the second it did however. Whipping her tears away and taking a second to consider her answer as she did so, the blond girl looked back up and said "Dr Gero inserted an emotional inhibiter. It allowed him to control and block off our emotions; he thought it would make use more docile and easier to control."

"I guess he didn't get out much then; huh…" Gohan added after listening to the machines explanation; a small smirk forming at the corner of his lips from his own little joke.

Chuckling at the hybrid's comment and smirking herself, Android Eighteen continued. "Yhea well fortunately the old fruit made a mistake and instead of controlling it, the inhibitor amplified our anger."

"If that's true then why are you being so emotional now?" Gohan asked, hoping that she wouldn't take his choice of words as an insult.

However Eighteen was to concerned about his question to care about the way that Gohan had phrased it. The truth was that until that very moment she hadn't even noticed the change which now she thought about it was probably why she had been acting so out of character.

"Well… um I guess it most have been damaged during the fight on the islands."

Satisfied with her answer, the hybrid turned away from the biotic-beauty and walked over to the kitchen sink; grabbing a glass from the counter as he went before pouring himself a glass of water. Draining the glass in one gulp, a shiver ran down the boy's back as the cold liquid flowed down his throat before he placed the glass back on the counter and turned back to Eighteen. The bio-android was still watching him, apprehension shinning in her sapphire orbs as she watched his every move; it was almost as if she was afraid of him.

At that thought, a grimace spread across Gohan's thin lips.

_Fear…_ it was something that the miniature hunter knew all to well and he had never become accustomed to that cold sensation it sent down his spine or the heavy feel of his limbs as he struggled to defend himself against the wash of ferocious attacks. For years, the hybrid child had spent countless nights lying awake in his cot; unable to sleep for fear of receiving a savage beating from his relentless tormenter and Gohan would not wish that upon anyone; especially this creature across from him.

But how could he get her to trust him?

Well Gohan could think of one way. She had told him about the skeletons hidden in her closet; it would be only fair for him to return the favour…

"There are creatures beyond this earth Eighteen that are beyond yours or even my comprehension." The boy's voice was solemn as he recalled memories he had long hoped to be forgotten. "One is a species that's entire society revolves around an activity that is called 'The Hunt'; the stalking and eliminating of a species which are both technologically and evolutionally inferior. And it was on one these hunt's that they found ad took me. "

Unsure of what to make of this startling revelation, Eighteen remained glued to her seat as she watched the boy. Although the late Dr Gero had given both her and Seventeen an in-depth database of all the information on the z fighters that he had collected over the years, little to nothing was mentioned about the boy before the portions of data that had been taken over the last three years and even that was minimal.

It reported that he was born about eleven years ago and was the only son of Goku and Chichi Son. For the first four years of his life it seemed the sayain /Human Hybrid had nothing to do with martial arts or any form of combat and spent his time studying with the dream of becoming a scholar in mind. Then he disappeared from her archives, all information about the youth stopped and it seemed he quite literally had vanished from the face of the earth. Or at least until the day that the space tyrant Freiza came to earth...

However, Eighteen was suddenly brought out of her research by the sound of Gohan's emotionless voice saying "I can't tell you what happened that day because I honestly don't know, all I can remember is waking on a cold metal slab in the dark some days later; stripped bare and with no memory of anything that had taken place in my life before then.

"I spent hours huddled in a corner of that place, crying till my eyes were red while screaming at the top of my lungs with only the echo's screaming back as I waited for my mother or father to find me; but neither came and instead something far worse found me…"

_Seven Years earlier… _

"MOOOMMMMMYYYYYYY!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!" cried a tearful Son Gohan, his head banging hysterically against the hard metal wall he was huddled against; instinct telling him to continue crying and safety would surly come.

However safety hadn't come and Gohan had long lost count of how long he had been huddling their, crying for a person he had never met.

But then, suddenly the boy's wait was over as the sound of a sharp whistling filled the room and what appeared to have been part of the wall moved; bathing the dark room in bright light as it slid into a hidden compartment above.

Blinking past the layer of pearly tears that lined his misty orbs, Gohan rubbed away the remaining moisture before slowly looking up at the doorway; the bright glare temporarily blinding the boy. However, despite its brightness; Gohan could still make something out against it…

It wasn't clear, the bright glare was making Gohan's vision blur and fade before he could make anything clear out; however whatever it was it was big. Standing over seven foot in height, a dark shadow was clearly visible against the light and Gohan couldn't help but push back harder against the metal as his whispered nervously "Mommy?"

For a few moment's the figure remained silent, unmoving as it watched Gohan with a look that the boy couldn't make out through the bright glare but that was quickly fading as his eyes adapted; allowing him an almost distinguishable view of the figure. However, before he could make an observation, the shadowed giant stepped forward; the deep vibrations from its heavy footfalls making the boy shake uncontrollably. Not that it made much of a difference, the four year olds tiny frame had been trembling in fear long before the door had opened and the image of what stood before him was much more than terrifying.

The sight was horrifying and although the figure walked like a man; it was anything but.

Almost as if someone had ripped a page right out of a book of his nightmares, Gohan could only watch on in dread as the monster walked towards him; pure horror shinning in his dark orbs as he took in the sight of its dirty green skin and disfigured mouth. Only when the beast's shadow had completely consumed him did the boy look up into it's soulless black eyes. And before he could stop them, a fresh wave of tears broke through the damn and flowed down his sore cheeks to accompany his screams of terror.

Gohan never saw the assault coming until the creature's clawed fingers had wrapped around his throat and practically lifted him off the ground before it hurled the boy across the room; sending him flying face first into the metal wall on the opposite side of the chamber. Son Gohan was unconscious before his limp body hit the metal floor.

………………………………_...............…Present Day_

"It was the same scene day after day until I learned they were only doing it to stop my crying." Gohan commented grimly, a small smile playing across his thin lips as he recalled the unpleasant treatment. "I was then taken to the one who captured me and told that…"

However, before he could finish his tale a series of loud beeps interrupted the hybrid from the floor above.

AN: Okay, I know this chapter has been long over due but i have been having some doubts about whether I wanted to continue it. However, I am now dead set on finishing it as I just can't let the ideas I have for it to go to waist.

I am also going to go back and redo some of the first few chapters, I was inexperienced when I began but know that I have a few years under my belt I feel it's time to undo the mistakes of the past.

Until next time.


End file.
